A Dark Return
by chi-ji-dragon
Summary: Half-witch Crissida lives quietly in Death City. Orphaned as a young child but was adopted before to long. When Maka disappears though Crissida is quickly dragged into the same situation. Even after Maka's return the situation grows to be much more important. A witch had possessed both Maka and Crissida and quickly reveals that there intentions are dark.
1. A Disappearance and a War?

**Chi: This has a weird start and storyline.**

**Black*Star: I'll say. I'm not the star! **

**Chi: Just because your not the star doesn't mean I should suddenly do it that way. Besides I'm already a few chapters in on the draft and editing.**

**Soul: I'm not even in character. How can you call this finished? I'm so uncool.**

**Chi: Zip it. I can't write you all perfectly in character. I may be amazing (not) but I lack some basic abilities. Including the ability to understand and use my 'Common Sense'.**

**Maka: Why does that happen to me? **

**Unnamed character 1: And when do I come in?**

**Chi: HEY! BACK IN THE SHADOWS YOU!**

* * *

The house was mostly silent. Everyone had left for school that day. Maka though hadn't been feeling good earlier so she had started home. But had been making a speedy recovery as she sat on her bed reading her favorite story again. There was a slight knock at the door. "It's open Blair. Since when do you knock anyway?" Maka called out thinking it was Blair with one of her crazy ideas to help her feel better. The door opened and you could see a shadow walk by but no-one entered the room. "Blair?" Maka called out loudly setting her book down. Maka walked outside of her room to find Blair. Apparently she was asleep at the table surrounded by magazines. Maka went back to her room to ponder in what had just happened and to finish her book. She stood at the entryway of her room.

"I can kill two birds with one stone using this opportunity." A figure from behind Maka said as it covered her mouth with sleeping drugs and made sure she swallowed them by lifting her face up.

A little later,

"Blair, Maka I'm home from school. You feel better?" Soul asked as he entered the house unaware of Maka missing as Blair slept peacefully at the table. "Blair how's Maka?" Soul asked as he shook her.

"She's in her room I think." Blair yawned. Soul left the room to check on her. Maka's door was wide open and empty. After Blair checked the entire house they hadn't found her. "Soul I'm sure Maka felt better while I was asleep so she left the house for a bit." Blair assured the slightly worried boy.

"I know, but still something feels off." Soul mumbled.

That was when Maka didn't return for a week. The DWMA knew about Maka's disappearance. But she never came back. The Keashins got worse and started killing people more often. There style changing and becoming more efficient.

"Another three murders last night. It's weird. We could kill twenty in one night but the murders still don't decrease. What's even stranger is how there fighting technique has changed." Stein mumbled as Spirit was still running around frantically trying to find his daughter.

"Stein lets go we need to find Maka!" Spirit cried out as he tried to drag Stein out the door.

"That's not all though, I was outside last night. It seems someone's working with the Keashins. While I did prevent one murder I saw someone in the shadows. As soon as I defeated the Keashin I heard them walk off. Shortly after that a murder was done. Again the figure was close." Stein explained.

"And you haven't shared the information with the academy?!" Spirit yelled.

"Every student will be looking for them. It'll cause more unneeded deaths. But I have shared it with Lord Death. Tonight we go hunting." Stein said.

Elsewhere,

"Hey you okay Tsubaki?" Black star asked as the girl hardly touched her lunch.

"She's only worried Black Star. Although I can't imagine how Souls doing. He can't help find her since he's without a Mister and because he cares about her." Liz replied for her.

"Yeah. Fathers even having him stay at home. If he leaves them he wants him to take a someone with him." Kid said. Patti smiled as she kept drawing.

"... I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE IN GONNA GO FIND HER!" Black Star exploded.

"Black Star don't!" Tsubaki cried out.

"I agree with Black Star. Maka defeated Asura so if we can find her we'll be ablend to restore peace!" Kids agreed as Liz sighed and transformed. Patty got all fired up and transformed as well. Tsubaki gave up and transformed as well. All five of them started searching. They kept themselves with there weapons and miesters in case of an attack.

Later on that night,

Soul was running from his house and ran into Kid, Patti, and Liz. "Good timing, let's go!" Soul panted as he stood next to Kid.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"Long story short, house attacked by Keashins now chasing me." Soul said.

"What about the guards?" Kid asked.

"Dead. I escaped from the Keashin. But there headed this way now." Soul explained as the two started running in hopes of finding Black Star. Little did they know that finding them would be easy. The four kids ran from the Keashins. Black Star found them panting himself panting as well. The Keashins chasing Soul caught up easily but upon reaching them ran away .

"Don't know what that was about but we're in big trouble." Tsubaki cried as she transformed back into a weapon.

"This'll be fun. But I'm just looking for my weapon. Oh well I can play to." A voice giggled as Liz and Patti turned into weapons as well.

"Who's there?" Kid yelled.

"You don't recognize me? But I'm your friend!" The voice whined.

"Like hell you are! You tried to kill me." Black Star shouted as he stared at a figure in the darkness.

"Fine then! If I'm not your friend then what's preventing me from killing you? Nothing anymore! I was going to let you walk away with a few cuts but NOPE! Only a friend wouldn't kill you." The voice yelled at him as they jumped from the roof they were perched on. It was Maka. But she was differnt. Maka was wearing her normal attire except for the fact it was dyed black and red. While she had a black feathery mask on. What you could see of her eyes where just red.

"Maka?! What's wrong with you?!" Soul asked angrily.

"Nothing is wrong with me." She said coldly.

"Soul that is Maka. Unfortunately she's under a wizard or witches spell. One known as Possession." Stein said from behind them.

"Hi again Stein. Still upset that you took away my prey but I'll get you back." Maka said coldly as she dived at him quickly. Transforming half way into a weapon cutting him. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Maka asked playfully.

"Spirit hope your up to this." Stein said as he attacked Maka. Maka dogged quickly and struck him again. The two blocked and parried before Maka grew bored and stopped. "Giving up already?" Stein asked.

"Nope." Maka replied as Stein tried to figured out her next move. "Let's play." Maka said as she dived for Stein but jumped over him at the last minute and struck Black Star instead sending him flying back into the wall. Tsubaki right behind him and transforming into a human again. The two were bruised and full of cuts. Black Star got up and charged at Maka angrily. But Maka hit him again with her weapon. This time though he didn't get back up. "Always wanted to do that for the times you humiliated me." Maka said as she quickly struck Kid who barely managed to block. Stein had regained his footing and attacked Maka despite Spirits protests. "Too late." Maka chuckled as she jumped up and landed behind Kid and hit his back hard and leaving him buried in a wall with his weapons scared to death. Both making sure he was alive. Liz transformed and Patti got Maka with a couple blows doing no damage. Maka hit her and Stein with one blow burying Patty with Kid and Stein still on his feet. But Maka was standing next to an angry Soul.

"Don't touch him." Stein warned as Maka reached for Soul since he was against the wall but stopped and stood still. "Soul if you can grab her." Stein mouthed to him.

"Aww I can't finish our game. Oh well you won't make it next time." Maka pouted as she jumped into the first roof and ran off with Stein close on her heels. Maka stopped suddenly and swung around hitting Stein and sending him flying as well.

"Are you'll all right?" Stein asked still bruised from the damage Maka had done.

"I'm fine." Soul muttered angrily since he was unable to help. Kid and Patti moaned a bit before getting up and nodding. Black Star didn't moan but still got up. Angrily but worn out as well.

"Since when is Maka a weapon anyway? I thought she was a miester." Black Star asked.

"I don't know but I don't think she was aware of it. Spirit pull yourself together." Stein ordered as the red head cried. "In any case what were you'll doing outside?" Stein asked.

"My house was attacked by Keashins but as soon as Maka found me they left without question." Soul said.

"We were looking for Maka. Didn't mean to stay out this late." Black Star replied.

"I thought that your house was guarded Soul." Stein said.

"It WAS, but the Keashins killed them easily." Soul replied.

"C'mon let's go home. You'll will need some treatment." Stein said as everyone was personally escorted to the DWMA.

That's how everything began... several times had Stein tried to catch Maka and still make it out alive but failed. Maka had stopped killing innocents and now attacked students from the school when they went outside. No-one was ever killed as everyone was moved to the academy temporarily. Most of the students were grouping together to find a way to bring Maka back. While the teachers worked together to keep everyone alive and calm. The murders decreased dramatically and the style used to kill went back to the original way indicating that Maka was the one who was mostly causing them.

* * *

**Chi: This is sorta more like a prologue but it's supposed to be a chapter.**

**Unnamed Character 1: When do I come out?**

**Chi: I SAID BACK IN THE SHADOWS YOU CAN COME OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Death the Kid: Nothing about this is symmetrical.**

**Chi: Of course not. This is writing. Unless you write nothing but O, X, H, and I it can't be symmetrical. **

**Unnamed Character 2: Who cares? Nothing in the world is symmetrical. Nothing can be perfect.**

**Unnamed Character 1: Don't be such a pessimist!**

**Chi: BACK! BACK YOU TWO! NOW OR I ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE!**

**Unnamed Character 1 and 2: Yes ma'am... *step into darkness***

**Crystal (FMAB OC): Unnamed Character 2 has a point though. **

**Chi: GO BACK TO YOUR OWN STORY! OR I WILL ERASE YOU TO!**

**Crystal: *scoff* You can't do that. I'm your most popular OC. And that was decided by our readers. **

**Chi: I only have three readers and there on DA. And only one makes a many comments about you... ;.;**

**Crystal: Exactly.**


	2. The New Witch and Her Headphones

**Unnamed Character 1: Well, it's Chapter 2. Can we come out now?**

**Chi: Patience young ones. *calmly strokes imaginary mustache while drinking peach tea***

**Unnamed Character 2: Your younger than both of us! How can you call us young ones?!**

**Chi: Physically Unnamed Character 1 is 14. Unnamed Character 2 is 22. BUT psychologically Unnamed Character 1 is 8 months old. Unnamed Character 2 psychologically is seven months old. **

**Unnamed Character 1: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you can't boss me around, or at least try, anymore!**

**Unnamed Character 2: Shut up you brat...**

**Chi: On with the story!**

* * *

"Stein are you ready?" Marie asked.

"Yeah I'm ready. Something's up tonight..." Stein mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked yet again.

"The familiar air of murder is gone. Maka's not close and if she is I don't think she's possess a threat at the moment." Stein replied.

"Then this is the chance we've been waiting for." She smiled as they wandered around the town looking for hints of hiding place. The moon gleamed as strands of pastel blue hair came into view. Marie examined a few strands. "Stein, I don't think Maka's the only one possessed." Marie said showing them to Stein.

"Your right. Since Maka's not here we should go after whoever else is possessed." Stein replied as Marie nodded and the three found themselves on a rooftop behind a figure. They wore a knee-length paisley dark purple skirt with a black and grey yin-yang shirt. There hair was loose as it flew behind them in the breeze. Soft music played on the breeze from their headphones. They didn't move at all. "Who are you?" Stein asked as Spirit transform and they got into a battle position. Still no response. The figure sighed and pulled a Ipod out of their pocket and changed the song. A lullaby played on the breeze. Stein carefully approached them and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ack!" She yelped and fell off the roof fortunately landing safely.

"Good going Stein." Felicity said sarcastically. Felicity was also a death scythe but came from London. The figure found a path back up to the roof and quickly greeted them. "Your lousy falling off the roof like that and then coming back up here like that." Felicity said with a perfect poker face.

"Whatever, in any case as you may have noticed Maka isn't here. As you'll know she's possessed. We both know it but it's not like we can control what we say and do. Actually we have little influence but nothin else. I was sent in her place and blah blah blah. Ok I'm done." The female figure shrugged.

"So are you influencing speech to tell us that and your still being lousy." Felicity said.

"I'm pretty much a like that by nature so yeah influence. Here's an idea you lay down and pretend to die and I can say I killed you go home and get back to sleep. I'll probably get killed later but I'll get to sleep now so I don't care." The girl shrugged.

"And suddenly I like you." Felicity smiled as she walked up to her and ruffled up her hair.

"And suddenly I'm amazed how there both alive." Marie sighed. The girl suddenly froze before her attire changed. She now wore a black dress and the same mask Maka wore. Her hair was still down and you could see a pair of people headphones to.

"Fin, fine I'll kill them. Even though I'd rather go and do just about anything else." The girl grumbled as she summoned a scythe made of ice but surrounded by a blue fire. "Sorry but I can't refuse a direct order. Tonight you will die by the hands of a witch known as Crissida Yumei." The girl yelled running forward hitting Stein with all her might. It would have sent him flying but he had sown himself to the ground and ducked at the last moment to trip her but Crissida read his move and jumped hitting Marie instead. Only to disappear and reappear behind Felicity striking her knocking her to the ground.

"Well then we weren't planning on fighting a witch but I think we'll be evenly matched." Stein smiled as Marie stood next to him and felicity quickly joining them.

"Good I like a chal-" Crissida began but a pitch black flashed through her eyes caused her eyes to widen and then stop moving for a second. She didn't breath instead her and were raised lifelessly as she casted a blue fire spell several times before using her weapon to strike them. The four adults barely standing now breathed heavily as color can't back into her eyes. "OMG I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET BACK HOME YOU DAMNED CREATURE!" Crissida screamed at the sky. "Also if you gonna treat me like a doll go all out will ya! I'll get killed faster that way! And God do I wanna be now. Hey you'll still alive?! If so I'm gonna anger my captor and let you'll live and teleport you back to your academy cause I want revenge." Crissida called out to them.

"Were alive and please come with us. We can try to break you free of the spell." Felicity replied angrily.

"If I can I will." Crissida told her as she unburied then and teleported all of them back to the academy.

Elsewhere,

"Damn her. Why did I recruit her in the first place anyway? She's a rebel with a will of her own. I can put a possession spell on her but it's not ever fully possessing her. Nothing I do faxes her even the threat of killing her family. I wish I could find a way to faxe her then I could do a complete possession spell." A figure sighed angrily while sighing. Maka sat next to her. "Oh well. I did promise I'd always come back. And I can't break my promise to my little girl." The figure said darkly with a sadistic smile.

Back at the academy the next morning,

"Good luck breaking them." Crissida smiled before lying down on the table.

"These damn headphones are indestructible!" Felicity sighed regretting to offer helping her.

"Were more likely to find Maka and find out who charmed her though." Stein told her.

"Although it seems as if that girl isn't fully charmed. Do you think it's possible she's the one who charmed Maka?" Marie asked. "I don't trust that witch." Marie added.

"I don't either but it may be our only way to find Maka and the real witch who possessed them both." Stein gave a nod of agreement.

"Nah that's not possible. Those who can see souls can obviously see she's charmed but since she's a half witch its harder to charm her and due to her rebellious nature it's even harder. If you combine those two then unless you break her rebellious nature then it's impossible to charm her. The closest way to charm her is to get a valuable item and charm that item. In this case the headphones were it. Breaking anyone would be easy provided you know a lot about them. Due to my ability to see someone true nature it would seem no-one has ever gotten close to her and thus no-one can charm her only those items that hold close importance to her will charm but only a little a bit. Very few things will faxe her. Although surprisingly enough threatening to kill or torture her parents is not one of those things. I would go deeper into explanation but it's likely I wouldn't understand half of what I said afterwards and Miss Marie wouldn't get anything at all." Felicity explained.

"But she's a half witch. Wouldn't that make it easier?" Marie asked.

"Not really. It's actually quite common for some half-witches to feel turmoil between protecting normal people since there half human. But with the half witch it makes them feel obligated to learning magic and siding with the witches. But no matter where they go they always stand out. On rare occasion though the half-witch will be able to overcome the turmoil and become actually immune to possession spells as well as many other spells that mess with someone's head. Eventually their magic will automatically protect those around them from mind spells. Half witches can also learn different types of magic instead of just specializing in one like a full witch. Not very often but sometimes half-witches are actually stronger than a full witch. Making half-witches very powerful ally's sometimes." Felicity explained as she searched the headphones for a weak spot.

"Your noisy... I'm gonna go to the store and but a new pair of headphones so you can destroy those." Crissida sighed with irritation.

"You'll want to take Maka's group with you. You can find them at Soul's house or at the basketball court. Do you know where they are?" Marie asked.

"Whatever. I've been here before. Honestly the last night I scanned the city and then I fell off that roof... Bye!" Crissida said before leaving and making her way to Soul's house and knocked.

"Can I help you?" A grown woman asked. She had purple hair and yellow eyes.

"Hey is Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsubaki here?" Crissida asked.

"Yeah come on in." The woman smiled. The six friends were in the living room.

"Names Crissida Yumei. Due to circumstances if I wanna go anywhere you'll need to come with me. Let's go." Crissida ordered.

"No-one gets to boss the great Black Star around!" Black Star shouted.

"The day you surpass God is the day I'll no longer order you around so MOVE IT! Besides its only gonna be a ten minute trip to the store. I just wanna get a pair of headphones. While your teachers try to break my other ones. But the day they do that is the day I die most likely." Crissida laughed.

"How did you know that?!" Tsubaki asked.

"And how do you know are names?" Soul questioned.

"Your famous here in Death City." Crissida said bluntly.

"You act a lot like a child you know. That attitude of yours. And just for the record I could beat you easily." Black Star commented. Crissida's expression darkened.

"You wanna repeat that?" She threatened.

"Sure. You act a lot like a child! Especially with th-" Black Star began but Crissida hit him with a frying pan.

"What we're you saying? My hearing isn't exactly the best." Crissida stared ultimate death daggers at him. "Hmm? I'll need to buy another frying pan. I really need to stop using them against her." Crisssida said to herself thinking about a good friend.

"You wanna try that again?! I wasn't ready but now I am!" Black Star shouted as lightning flickered between the two.

"Think carefully before you challenge a witch brat." Crissida warned.

"A witch? Oh yeah! C'mon let's fight." Black Star cheered with his normal I'm-the-ruler-of-the-world laugh.

"I'll go easy on you." Crissida said before smacking him again with a weak blue fire spell sending him into the floor. Crissida waved her hand and all damage done to the furniture was repaired. "I think I over did it again... Oh well if he wants to beat God then he needs to get through me. In any case let's go." Crissida said as she dragged Black Star out the door. Tsubaki followed worried about Black Star. Kid having seen any reason why not and followed as well. In the end everyone followed the half violent girl to the electronic store. Where she bought a pair of nice purple headphones. Afterwards she treated everyone to a nice meal. While the group tried to socialize with her (except for Black Star and Soul) they failed as she listened to music that no-one in the group had ever heard.

"Excuse me miss but is there anything else I can get you?" The waiter asked. There was no response. "Miss?" He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder and all Hell broke loose as Crissida yelped and swung around smacking him in the face. After repairing the damage done and apologizing five thousand times Crissida decided to not where headphones anymore while at a restaurant. So then Crissida decided to drag the group to the biggest art store in Death City. While they were there Crissida bought a crap load of art supplies. The group was not good in this subject so they must of them waited outside. Patti and Tsubaki were the only ones who dared venture inside. Tsubaki to look around and Patti needed some new crayons to make more deadly Giraffes... Moving on due to Patti's ability to get Kid to do anything him, Soul, and Black Star carried all the bags.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a ten minute trip?" Black Star complained.

"... I'll take the bags from here on out. Anyway we've gone were I wanted to go where do you'll wanna go. My way of saying thanks for putting up with me all day. Especially since I nearly killed Black Star." Crissida said dodging the question as her magic lifted the bags.

"I dunno. As long as it's cool." Soul replied.

"A martial arts store?" Black Star suggested.

"How about make up or clothes shopping? I could use some new clothes." Liz said.

"As long as it's perfectly symmetrical I don't care." Kid told her.

"...My knowledge of people has failed me once again. But I'm still surprised I thought for sure somebody would suggest the arcade. I guess I still fail in socializing to." Crissida laughed.

"The arcade? Hell yeah I need to beat the Pac-Man high score!" Black Star shouted with his I'm-ruler-of-the-world-or-something laugh.

"Although I have to wonder where does all your money come from?" Kid and Liz asked.

"Hmm that reminds me I'll need any three of you'll tomorrow from ten am to three pm. I have a part-time job at a bakery." Crissida replied.

"I didn't think you could make so much working at a bakery." Tsubaki said.

"Normally you wouldn't but it's a really nice and popular one. And lately they haven't had enough hands. So they pay me better. It's kind of funny. When I was a little girl I used to think that witches were always bad and poisoned your food and drinks. After I discovered I was a witch I realized those were just story's. Even so the bakery had fallen for those story's as well. But they still let me work there. After a while they knew that those story's were fake. Especially since when you become a witch for skills increase whether it's a skill with an animal or a type of magic Looking back on it now it's funny." Crissida kept laughing.

"Wait a second, you mean you really are a witch?" Soul asked surprise.

"Yeah I have been for about four years. But don't get any thoughts, you're not going to take my soul. Besides weren't you paying attention earlier? I blew up half your house and waved my hand to fix it. Then I nearly blew up the restaurant. Speaking of which where are those teachers of you'll. I blew up a few things. You'd think they'd come chasing after me. Actually any miester or weapon. I don't have Soul protect on." Crissida stated.

"I thought that witches were witches from birth though?" Tsubaki asked.

"Some are. Medusa and Archnie were witches from birth but then some aren't like me." Crissida answered. "Well here we are. I'll go get us some tokens." Crissida finished as they arrived at the arcade.

"At least not all witches are completely bad. I would say she isn't bad at all but she did blow up a few things. So who's gonna go with her to the bakery?" Liz asked.

"Yeah you've got that right. I think I'll go with her though." Tsubaki told her.

"Patti and I can go since I doubt any of you'll would enjoy it their." Kid offered. And so Crissida bought the tokens back and all hell broke loose at the Pac-Man stand. In the end Black Star and Soul got kicked out... and then they went home.

* * *

**Unnamed Character 1 (Crissida): WOW! That's some entrance! I might be a bigger star then what's-his-face! *laughs***

**Black*Star:** **ONLY I CAN BE THE STAR! *rampages* **

**Unnamed Character 2 (Felicity): Dammit why do I always get stuck with the dangerous and hard jobs..? *hits headphones with a hammer breaking headphones and slaughtering a small flea on it***

**Scary-beyond-all-reason-woman (Yizma from The Emperors New Grove): SMASH IT WTIH A HAMMA! IT'S BRILLIANT, BRILLIANT, BRILLIANT!**

**Chi: REALLY PEOPLE! Yizma get out! I don't even have any fan-fics thought of for you! *kicks Yizma out* Felicity! Your not supposed to actually break those! That's the fifth pair this week! I'm poor!**

**Blonde man (Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club): SO YOUR A COMMONER?!**

**Chi: THIS IS NOT A FRRE FOR ALL CHAT ROOM! Why are you even here?**

**Bizzare-looking-man-with-a-long-nose (Igor from Persona 3/4): This is a manifestation of your mind. Anything you think of pops up here. Even if you don't want it to. **

**Chi: Then why isn't Mitsuru-**

**Red haired woman (Mitsuru from Persona 3): Huh? Where am I?**

**Chi: EVERYONE OUT! THIS IS JUST FOR SE NOT A MIX OF EVERYONE! *large pink bunny cloud appears when it lifts everyone not in SE has disappeared* Well then... that was easy.**


	3. Cupcakes and Fraudes

**Crissida: Welcome to Deathbuck's Café!**

**Felicity: Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Since when are we working at a café?! And aren't these outfits a bit revealing?!**

**Chi: But of course you two are working here! I needed to pay for the headphones in some way. Twenty good pairs of headphones are expensive! Oh and yes the outfits are like that because I requested them that way. Consider it punishment for breaking so many. **

**Felicity: I thought you were going to erase me for doing that..?**

**Chi: Nah, I can't do that. Even if it's a thousand chapter away your important. But if you want further punishment I can make you Maka's new mom and wife to Spirit if you'd like..?**

**Felicity: YOU WOULDN'T DARE! **

**Chi: I dare.**

**Crissida: *knocks out Chi and Crissida out with frying pan* Please forgive them for there bickering and me for having to resort to such violence. Those two don't get along very well. *sugarcoats a dark smile*I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-dood-" Crissida blew up the roster alarm and rised from her bed. While wearing her fav sleeping clothes. It was purple and had the words None-have-survived-waking-me written on it. Crissida made her way through the room to reach the coffee maker. She made black coffee with caramel coffee milk. As she drank coffee she pulled out some citrus overnight oatmeal she had made the previous night. And the great evil zombie was cured! Shortly afterwards she showed for fifteen minutes and tossed on a white shirt, a light blue knee length pleated skirt, and a moon necklace. She grabbed a couple of Bobby pins and a leopard headband. She tied her back in a bun and held it in place with the Bobby pins and placed the leopard headband over it. Crissida grabbed her bag that contained her wallet, a couple of folders, paper, pencils, erasers, crayons, and colored pencils. That was when there was a knock at the door. Crissida opened it to find Kid, Patti, and Tsubaki waiting for her.

"Thanks for comin'. C'mon let's go." Crissida said as she grabbed some paper. After writing a quick note down saying that she had gone to work with Tsubaki, Patti, and Kid they hurried out the door. The bakery wasn't open for another half hour but it took a while to get there and it was already ten am. When they arrived the manager greeted them with open arms. Crissida had brought some crayons, paper, pencils, and colored pencils to keep them entertained through the long hours. Tsubaki had decided to help around through the day while Patti made evil animals and broke there necks... typical Patti. Anyway Kid kept himself amused drawing symmetrical things AKA how the store should be. Symmetrical... Tsubaki wasn't very interested in art and so she helped around the bakery. The manager had Tsubaki take care of drinks and grabbing things for the bakers. And then the original errand boy came.

"Hey, Tsubaki if your still up for helping then can you help me over here?" Crissida told her as she hopped from the dough baking to another job. Fondant cutting, baking dough was what Crissida did early in the day or until someone else took over.

"Okay!" Tsubaki replied as Crissida grinned and grabbed her apron which she put on. Crissida grabbed the blue fondant and handed Tsubaki the yellow fondant.

"Cool. Here's a rolling pin. Right now I want you to roll out the yellow fondant. Make sure it's even." Chika instructed. Tsubaki nodded and rolled it out evenly after a few tries since it would tear easily when warm.

"Every week we have a special theme. This week it's Yin-Yang. Or better known as the the Moon-and-Sun. Anyway the yellow is for little suns. I'm going to do the moon's." Crissida told her as she handed Tsubaki some little Sun cutters. "All you have to do is put your sun in the fondant and twist. After that remove the cutter and voila! Your done!" Crissida explained using her moon to demonstrate as Tsubaki nodded and repeated the processes several times making many golden suns. Crissida made several silver moon's. Once all the fondant was used they placed them on a baking sheet and chilled them in the fridge. "Okay now it's time for a more tricky thing if you'll still help." Crissida said. Patti and Kid had kept an eye on them to make sure Crissida didn't hurt or blow anything up.

"Sure! Besides its a lot of fun helping with the baking." Tsubaki smiled as Crissida nodded and grabbed some freshly made frosting and a tray of cupcakes. There was white, black, dark blue, and light blue frosting. The blues and black had round tips while the white one had a star tips.

"Alright were going to frost the cupcakes. The ones in yellow wrapper I'm gonna have you do since those only need the light blue. The ones with dark blue wrapper I'm going to do since you need to do dark blue and then white or black on top." Crissida instructed. Tsubaki nodded. "Okay since your right handed your gonna want to put your left hand near the tip." Crissida explained guiding Tsubaki. "Using your right hand you'll twist the top until some comes out the tip. And then just squeeze it at the top with your right hand and then your ready to frost." Crissida demonstrated. Tsubaki picked up on it quickly. "Okay now for yours your going to start at the center and then spiral around it. Like this. But you'll be using light blue and I'll be using dark blue." Crissida showed her the technique and Tsubaki was able to duplicate it with some effort. "Now you need to do that to the rest of them." She smiled gently as Tsubaki continued to do so.

"Crissida, if your friend doesn't mind can I have her manage tables?" Crissida's boss, Xaveier, asked but she quickly glared at him. Tsubaki was putting the last of the fondant Sun's on the cupcakes.

"She's NOT a friend! You remember my situation, she's just helping me. Nothing more, and you certainly have a big enough mouth to ask her yourself!" Crissida hissed rudely but her words hurting Tsubaki.

"Remember, I provide your paychecks and I am your foster father." Xavier argued.

"And remember, I don't give a damn rats ass." Chika glared at him darkly before she hid a cringe raising a hand to her chest.

"What's wrong?!" Xavier asked full of concern.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna take my lunch break early." Crissida said as she put the last moon on her cupcake and began to leave the shop with her thin light grey, leather jacket. Kid quickly followed.

"I think I'll take a break with Crissida if you don't mind." Tsubaki told Xavier.

"Yes, it might be for the best. I'm sorry you had to see us fighting." Xavier apologized sadly. "I'm afraid she's been acting strangely as of late. I don't know what to do." He sighed. Tsubaki out the cupcakes on a rack.

"I'm sure that if you talk with her and try to understand Crissida's position you'll get along better." Tsubaki assured him before leaving the shop as Xavier pondered in her words. Tsubaki looked around frantically before seeing Kid in the distance. She rushed over to see that Crissida wasn't paying attention to him and instead was walking away.

"Are you okay Crissida?" Tsubaki asked.

"She's not listening to me. It's like she can't even hear at all." Kid sighed.

* * *

A loud ringing was ringing in my ears non stop irritating me. My chest hurt badly as well, like I had just had it cut open. My head was spinning as I tried to listen to what Kid and Tsubaki were saying but it was of no use. Kid attempted to get closer to me but the ringing and pain grew more intent. I pulled away from him and left. The pain and ringing started to fade the further away I was from him. He suddenly ran up to me and gripped my shoulders shouting something that I couldn't hear.

"JUST GO AWAY! EVERY SINGLE TIME YOU GET CLOSE TO ME I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING AND I HURT LIKE CRAZY! SO GO THE HELL AWAY!" I shouted angrily at him. He started at me with cold eyes letting me go. I could see his eyes turn a dark green for a single moment and I realized it wasn't Kid. It was the witch who had put me under Possession. My eyes widened before I bolted past the Fake Kid with incredible speed. I ran through the city but quickly getting on the roof tops where I could maneuver more easily. I came to a stop panting when the pain and ringing stopped. I put my hands over my ears trying to form a mental contract with the real Kid. Minutes later I was able to speak with him. "Kid?!" I asked telepathically.

"What?!" Kid thought confused.

"It's me, Crissida. Where are you?" Crissida asked.

"I'm still asleep... I think." Kid told her.

"The possession thing, you remember right? Anyway the one who has sorta possessed me put a spell on you and I don't know who else. There impersonating you! I'm gonna try and lift the spell but it might hurt since I'm not at my strongest." I warned before concentrating on removing the spell.

"Okay, and then I'll come look for you!" Kid agreed before I let out a small grunt of pain. The ringing started to come back. As it grew more intense Kid grunted in pain as well before waking up but the ringing grew to intense and our mental connection was cut off. My head grew dizzy as I turned and saw Patti, Tsubaki, and Kid there. I panted heavily running away from them but I could feel them hot on my trail. I was able to get far enough away from them for my link with Kid to automatically restore itself.

"Where are you?!" Kid asked frantically upon noticing we could communicate again.

"Just north...of the... academy." I told him telepathically breathing heavily.

"I'm close to where you are. I already have Stein and Spirit with me." Kid told me here the fake got to close she the connection was lost. I jumped to the ground and tried to lose them. But they finally caught up. I sat on the ground covering my ears trying to stop the noise. The three approached me but I backed away from the Fake Kid.

* * *

"Kid she's scared to death of you maybe you should back away and I can deal with this." Tsubaki attempted reasoning with him.

"And what if she attacks? I'm Patti's mister, where as Black Star isn't here." Kid told her as Crissida attempted to run away again. The three approached again making Crissida fall on her knees again. Kid bent down to her height. She looked at him with a dark glare that burned hated stronger than Hell's fire. Kid smirked at her his eyes turning green while Patti began to realize that it wasn't Kid.

A gun hit the back of his head.

"Get up." A voice growled angrily at him. Kid lightly brushed his head against Crissida's forehead, as he stood up. The touch made her scream loudly lightly crying. She shook her head back and forth while squeezing her hands against her ears.

"I suppose I should leave now. But don't worry I was just releasing the poor child." Kid turned to see who put the gun to his head.

It was the real Kid.

"Don't even act like you pity me you monster! I don't even want yours or anyone else's pity!" Crissida screeched at him standing up angrily. She lifted her right hand and released a small ice crystal spell.

"Crissida." The fake Kid said. "You wouldn't really hurt me would you?" He asked.

"If I had the strength I would've killed you long ago! I'm not your toy!" She yelled at him.

"No your not. Your something... more important." He said before touching her forehead with his left hand. In red lettering in the witches language the words 'Confusion shall follow thee until the lesson is learned' appeared sending Crissida back into a wall where are blacked out silently.

"Crissida!" Tsubaki screeched as Kid and Stein attacked the impostor. But the impostor quickly teleported away. They were all by Crissida's side quickly. Stein and Spirit took her back to the academy followed by Kid, Patti, Liz, and Tsubaki.

"How did you even know where we were?" Tsubaki asked Kid as they sat next to Crissida's bed.

"When she was far away enough from the witch she established a mind link with me. I was at home with Liz since the witch put me under a temporary sleeping spell. Crissida was able to break the spell through the mind link and had me get help." Kid explained. A light mumble and tossing around in the bed made them turn there attention to Crissida. She suddenly jolted up and out of bed, snapping her fingers her clothes changed to black capris and a grey shirt.

"Crissida, wait!" Tsubaki called out before chasing after her. She followed her to a room where Marie, Stein, Spirit, and Felicity were.

"What are you two doing here?" Stein asked before Crissida snatching the headphones away from Felicity.

"Damn Bastard took away my memories of there identity, location, and anything else that could help us find them. But my memory of how to fix these headphones still remains." Crissida explained as she took them apart and pulled out a few wires and putting them back together. She scrubbed the purple paint into letters that couldn't be quite distinguished but said 'Return to your true form'. The headphones glowed before the black and purple paint shattered like glass revealing a white and teal. "Despite me seeming like a witch who uses dark magic I actually specialize in healing, sound, and wind magic as well as different dimension magic. It's actually quite interesting. I can do many different types beyond those. But I can't ever master one. Full witches can master them with patience and practice but are limited. But half witches as myself can learn any kind of magic." Crissida finished.

"What are the headphones for if you can use soundwave's?" Felicity asked.

"Dimension magic is almost non-existent. But where it does exist its extremely powerful. No full witch in century's has been born with the ability to do it. But half witches can learn it. Though there is a catch. Magic has a mind of its own. It will protect you or if when awakening to it, you don't have control then it will kill you. Dimension magic is even more deadly. There's only five half witches that are alive that can do it. Because of this some may decide to target us." Crissida told them.

"So now we know why they possessed you. Can you tell us why you have the headphones?" Felicity sighed angrily.

"Let me finish. A couple years ago I was attacked by one you'll know quite well." Crissida began. "Medusa. The reason Dimension Magic users are targeted of because some think that by taking there souls it'll make you invincible or you get there magic. But it's not like that. A good friend was a dimension magic user. And she was taken away by a miester and there weapon." Crissida sighed thinking back on the memory. "I'm off topic. So when Medusa attacked me I nearly didn't make it out alive. Soul Destruction. It's a spell you might've heard of Stein. It can only be used once in your lifetime. Not because it kills you but because your soul can only use the spell once. Anyway, I faced Soul Destruction. Although unfortunately for Medusa it destroys the soul. So she would've had to collect my soul and put it together but then it would automatically return to my body. But she didn't do that. Instead she gave up and went home. A different witch though gathered my soul and put it together. But they left before I could wake up. So I have no idea who it was." Crissida explained. "But when I faced Soul Destruction some of my magic couldn't be restored and if it was left alone on the breeze it would unbalance the earth. Magic would attack many people and there was no way you could fight it. So they bound them in these headphones. It contains my sound and wind magic. But I don't know why they look like headphones. There original form was a necklace but I don't do necklaces so I shifted there shape to something I couldn't easily loose and I could use them in there respective ways." Crissida's hands glowed as they changed into a pair of white boots that had teal rings on it. She put them on, and they both went right under her knees.

"I don't see this works." Felicity said before Crissida disappeared only to reappear right behind her.

"I can step on the air and soundwave's. Well I need to be somewhere!" Crissida told her before leaving.

"And where is that?" Stein asked suspiciously.

"Get used to my magic, thank Kid, try and unlock my memories, and I have a friend I've been meaning to see. Plus I'm going to take a look around for Maka." She assured him as she continued leaving but stopped at the doorway. "By the way, Stein and Felicity, correct? I'm sure your aware of a witch's debt and loyalty. I'm of no exception but heed my words when I say this, I will walk away if the price is to steep." Crissida warned before disappearing.

"What's she talking about?" The long since forgotten Soul asked.

"About which thing?" Felicity asked him.

"The witches debt and loyalty thing." Soul clarified.

"Though it rarely happens, when a human, or in this case Miester and Weapon, saves a witch that witch is indebted to them. Witches are usually very selfish but when indebted they can be very loyal. We were able to make the witch who possessed her let her go. Crissida was saying if we ask to much then she'll leave without repaying her debt. I'm guessing though she'll repay us by breaking Maka free." Felicity explained to him. "I'm assuming though she feels mostly indebted to Kid. He got help and probably prevented her from being killed as well as Tsubaki and Patti." Felicity sighed.

* * *

**Felicity: Why did you have to make Crissida a good guy that is also evil?**

**Chi: She's not evil. She just reallllllly dislikes you and I think myself. Well before anyone random can pop up or try to kill me, goodbye! Any advice is appreciated! R&R! :3**


	4. Different Dimensions and The Danger

**Chi: I am miraculously still alive.**

**Death the Kid: I am inclined to agree after reading some of the plans for this story. Crissida you can be scary.**

**Crissida: Welcome to Deathbucks Café! What can I get for you sir? *smiles sweetly***

**Felicity: We stopped having to work there a few days ago. Why are you still wearing that uniform?**

**Chi: Maybe she's caught in a loophole..? That's the exact thing she said on the second day of work and the past four days. **

**Crissida: What would you like sir? **

**Blue haired girl (Rode from D. Gray Man ): That's not good! I was going to remind her about the dinner party! **

**Chi: Hey, yeah sorry about her. Do you think Joshua or Mr. H could fix her. She's broken. Death the Kid: She's not a toy. **

**Rode: All people are toys to us.**

**Felicity: Personally I think were all just pawns in a game. The game master being Chi.**

* * *

Crissida sat in the air above a large lake. A forest surrounded the lake. Blue fire spun in rings around her. Kid who had secretly followed her was hidden behind a tree watching carefully. A giant circle glowed purple on the lakes surface. Breaking her concentration, Crissida stood upon the clear waters. A star started to form on the waters surface.

"Whispers of the wind. Spirits of the earth. Goddess's of the water. God's in the fire. I ask of you, for help. A path or a whisper. A cry or a blazing fire." Crissida whispered her eyes closed but she opened them seconds later, the wind rustled carrying whispers that Kid couldn't comprehend. Crissida stared in the water to see images of her when she was little playing with a girl. But the image suddenly caught ablaze and burned everything saving a little girl that Crissida didn't recognize for last. Then everything went quiet. Crissida turned around throwing a dagger right past Kid hitting a tree. Someone stepped out from behind it.

The fake Kid. Crissida and the fake Kid exchanged glances. The fake Kid's being a soft smile and Crissida sent a dark glare but the fake teleported away before anything else happened. Crissida turned back towards the water.

"Thank you for your help. Rest peacefully." Crissida said before leaving the water. She walked by Kid but paused for a minute. "Do you have something to say?" She asked softly catching Kid off guard. When he didn't respond she continued, "I want to show you something if you have the time. Do you want to come see it?" She asked not looking at him.

"... Sure." Kid agreed reluctantly making her sigh in annoyance as she turned to him.

"If you don't want to come then say so. If your worried it's a true then. Your a moron. I don't hurt those I'm indebted to." She glared at him her voice dripping with venom at the word 'indebted'.

"I'm curious as to what you want to show me." Kid responded blandly. She stared curiously.

"Though I speak no lies your peculiar. Taking me for my word when I could easily betray your trust. It would be ridiculously easy to kill you now and you have no proof that I won't do so. You interest me." She put her hand over her mouth while thinking but quickly turned her attention back to Kid.

"I have no proof you will kill me but I have no proof you won't." Kid countered. She gave a small twisted smile.

"True, true. Now then shall we leave?" She asked seeming sly. Kid nodded. A shimmering white glow appeared near them that grew big enough that a adult could walk through.

"I'll go first if it makes you feel better?" She offered. "Though being reaper junior you'll become familiar with this place without my help. Your father is actually well acquainted with it." She told him walking through followed by Kid. Kid covered his eyes with his arms due to the bright light but he quickly adjusted. He looked around to see many doors and people chatting happily all glowing different colors. He wondered where they were. Next to him stood Crissida who glowed a dark royal purple. Though Kid didn't know it he glowed black.

"This is the House Of Doors." Crissida explained as Kid saw a dreadfully familiar face.

Excalibur.

"Why is he here?" He asked as the little creature sang endlessly.

"Excalibur can tear through time and space from one universe to the next. Anyone who has the ability to use dimension magic, is deceased, or is related to a goddess or God, in your case the reaper, can come here. It's the only place we can come to and be happy and accepted." Crissida have a heart-warming smile as a girl and boy noticed her.

"Where have you been?! It's sooooooooo boring without Lero here!" The girl complained.

"I've been possessed and getting my good for nothing ass saved to put it in a nutshell. So how goes with Allen? Made him your man yet?" Crissida teased smiling.

"I kissed him!" The girl squeaked happily.

"You do know that once the 14'th takes over it ain't gonna be the same man right? And if the 14'th doesn't take over then you'll are still stuck as enemy's. So there's little chance it'll work out." Crissida warned with a comforting smile. The girl gave a smirk full of mischief. "Ah, I gotcha. Okay well have fun tormenting the love of your life, Rode." She teased before looking to the male that was being ignored. "Having fun with your proxy? Shouldn't you at least tell him the truth?" Crissida asked her small twisted smile coming back. The boy pulled his hair behind his ear and gave a bone chilling giggle.

"Of course not. He wouldn't play for my team if I told him." He smiled making Kid feel nervous. But his expression grew serious. "Why are you here though? You never come by." He asked. Crissida covered her mouth lightly giving a laugh.

"Is it wrong to grow lonely and seek out the comfort of a accepting home?" She asked.

"When it comes down to you, yes." The boy told her crossing his arms. Crissida stomped her foot angrily like a child.

"Well get it through that thick headed skill of your that things change and I have changed!" She yelled at him. A older man quickly got in between them.

"Hello, Crissida. Good to see you came back home." He smiled making everyone feel calm.

"Get it through your partners head that I changed." She ordered but quickly smirked crossing her arms. "But he can rest assured I still have plenty of fire and tricks up my sleeve." She assured him with a fake sweet, babying tone.

"Still as twisted as ever." The older man laughed.

"Anyway, Rode, Mr. H, and Joshua, this is Death the Kid. He's the reapers son." Crissida introduced. The older man was Mr. H, the boy was Joshua, and the girl was Rode. "By any chance do you know where Crystal is?" Crissida asked.

"She's currently in the study hall." Mr. H told her smiling gently.

"Thank you very much. I promise to visit again soon." Crissida smiled. Rode gave a light glare. "And I'll attend the dinner party. But why are you so hooked up on getting me in a room of Noah and Akuma?" Crissida agreed.

"I want you to meet my family is all." Rode assured her.

"Suuuure. Well I'll see you soon and I'll dress nicely to." Crissida smiled as a disc suddenly flew towards her.

"Here's that disk you wanted. I gotta get back now and be sure to not die." A black haired boy not much older than them told her as Crissida caught the risk between her fingers and looked at it with a smile.

"No promises, but thanks. I can at least listen to this before I die anyway." Crissida replied before she dragged Kid away from the and soon find himself in another room with a girl freaking out and rushing everywhere. "Tera." Crissida stated making the girl punched her though Crissida easily dodged. "What's wrong?" Crissida asked.

"I need a special ink in order to put what I learned so far about my abilities in the Seer Family book! But I can't find the berries I need!" The girl explained. "I need a special plant called Inkberries but my mom used up the last of them before she died!" She finished.

"You mean like Pokeweed Inkberries?" Crissida asked curiously.

"NO, NO, NO!" The girl yelled. "They look a lot alike but these only grown in Xing and have special properties!" She specified. Crissida summoned a blue light that looked like a screen and then using her finger touched the light tapping on certain things before settling down a long list. She tapped on one and as the blue screen disappeared leaving a small bag of berries in its place.

"Here. Now I need to ask you something important." Crissida told her. The girl calmed down and took the black berries but set them to the side and listened. "I want to ask you if anything terrible if going to happen in my near future." Crissida told her.

"Traumatizing for few. Painful for many. But your enemy is much closer than you think. Keep your friends close and enemy afar. I'm afraid that is all I can share." The girl respectfully told her.

"Many thanks my friend. I pray you shall survive your trials and you don't face the same fate your family did." Crissida told her softly as the girl looked away sadly.

"I can only pray that the Elric's are able to fulfill there destiny. And I pray you don't make a grave mistake in the future. It could be the end of all things in your world. Though it seems the problem is small it is much darker and frightening then you know." The girl warned.

"But isn't it keep your enemies close and your friends afar?" Kid asked.

"Heh, to be young and not knowing again. Sometimes if you don't keep your friends close than your enemy well pick them off one by one. But if you keep you friends close you have allies and can take them down. But do not always believe bloodshed is the answer. There's almost always a answer where lives can be spared. Where you can live peacefully. I apologize, my name is Crystal or some call me Tera. It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance. Shall we meet again. This is goodbye for the time being." Crystal said before leaving through a icy blue portal that vanished as she walked through it.

"THERE YOU ARE! I've been looking ALL OVER with Athena!" A brunette charged in and tackled Crissida. She noticed Kid and smiled. "So you finally got yourself a man. About damn time!" The brunette chuckled making Crissida blush furiously.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? HE'S THE REAPERS SON! And I'm kinda in debt to him so I thought I might as well. He'll learn to come here soon enough so I thought I might as well being him here so he won't freak. His father I think is still bound to the city. So he won't be there for him when he comes here later on." Crissida yelled at her.

"Such a terrible tragedy. Your denying your feelings. I hope you learn before it's too late." The brunette cried.

"UGH!" Crissida groaned as the brunette turned to a red head entering the room.

"ATHENA! Crissida brought a man home! A MAN! AS IN THE OPPOSITE GENDER OF HER!" The brunette cheered.

"Angela get a hold of yourself. I'm very sorry about this Crissida. When Angela find out you came back with a friend she freaked out. I sense that you'll have to head back. But please visit again soon." The red head, Athena, told her.

"Yeah, Yeah. I gotcha. C'mon Kid lets go back." Crissida sighed and summoned the portal. The two walked through and arrived in Death City. "I'm sorry about that last part. They keep thinking I need to fall in love before a witch or miester and weapon kill me. But I couldn't care less about it. I've still got plenty of time anyway." Crissida told him as they walked back. "Anyway you head on back, I need to run a few errands." She told Kid, who nodded before stepping on a soundwave, disappearing quickly.

"There you are Kid! We were worried!" Liz called out to him riding to his side with Patti and Soul. "Where were you?" She asked.

"I was with Crissida." Kid told her simply.

"Okay, anyway Lord Death wants you both." Liz informed him.

"Crissida already left but I'll go on ahead." Kid was about to leave for the academy but Liz stopped him.

"He wants you both. At the same time." Liz finished.

"Well I have no idea where she is." Kid sighed annoyed.

"She left on a soundwave or breeze, right?" Soul guessed. Kid nodded. "Then there's no telling where she is. She traveling at the speed of sound. Anyway, where'd you go with her?" Soul asked. Kid thought about it for a minute. "Another dimension?" Soul asked.

"Actually yeah. How did you know?" Kid asked surprised.

"Found out earlier that she could do dimension magic and that she might feel most indebted to you." Soul told him casually as they walked back.

Elsewhere,

Crissida closed her eyes as she traveled quickly getting used to the quick speed as she traveled she charged a wind attack at a dummy she made. When Crissida released it the impact blew her back but she quickly regained balance. She charged attack after attack and soon began to fire multiple ones and release them. After what felt like several hours but had only been a couple, she sat down for a break tired. Crissida sipped her ice cold water.

"Impressive work." A gentle vice called. Crissida turned too see Marie.

"You need something?" Crissida asked her voice a bit hoarse.

"We haven't spoken much and I don't think it's a good idea to get on your bad side your blue fire spells were powerful." Marie smiled gently as she sat next to Crissida.

"Blue fire spells? I'm afraid I cannot perform such spells." Crissida shook her head solemnly as Marie stood shocked.

"But you performed them before..!" Marie said.

"Allow me to elaborate on Possession. The caster transfer part of there soul into another living thing. Thus the caster can use spells through the victim. The soul piece will attempt to dominate the body and often times succeeding. Though there are a few who can easily deflect such spells. But the madness that Asura caused effects us the most. Such as myself and Stein. It can be both a strength and a grave weakness. Now when the caster wishes for the soul piece to return it has to be done physically. They either hurt the possessed one enough that the soul piece escapes and it automatically returns to them. But if the one possessed breaks free by itself the victims soul will destroy the soul piece like it was a nasty infection. When the soul piece is destroyed then the castor looses it forever. There's no way to restore it. That's why I was targeted the other day." Crissida explained to Marie.

"I got it. But then why did they target Maka? She's strong enough she could break free." Marie pointed out.

"Maka is the leader and brains plus she's both a miester and a weapon. By transferring enough of there soul into her it would be easy to keep her from breaking free. Kid is pretty much the next Death God so that makes him immune to it. And a weapon can do nothing without there miester. Black Star would be a great choice but he is not what holds them together. Thus making Maka the obvious one. And if Maka did break free then they would likely lock away the memories of themselves but let her retain the memories of hurting innocents and her friends. And we all know that could break Maka. There's little we can do to help her feel better. I've seen this play out before. If it happens again then Maka's soul will become unstable and she might not ever be able to continue being a miester again. If were lucky she won't be driven to suicide." Crissida sighed thinking back to what it was like when she wasn't a very strong witch, she watched as her own friends endured possession but committed suicide in the end. Marie stared horrified.

"Can... that really happen?" She asked.

"My only friend was killed that way. But Ania is part of the past. Maka is what matters now. Especially since there's one more danger to Possession. If left alone for to long then the soul piece dominating the victim will kill its host. Which means every moment spent talking is a moment less for Maka to live and the higher the chances of dying before her time." Crissida finished.

"That's awful!" Marie exclaimed as Crissida stood up.

"That's why tonight I'm going hunting." She says before resuming her training.

* * *

**Chi: There was something I was going to say... OH YEAH, the Tera/Crystal is my OC from my FMAB fan-fic. It's sorta a spoiler for the special abilities but this special ability had no effect on my FMAB fan-fic's storyline whatsoever. So I didn't see a problem with it.**

**Crissida: Welcome to Deathbucks Café!**

**Felicity: How come she was normal for the chapter but now she's acting like this again?**

**Crystal: Neat. I didn't know I got that ability! But it seems kind of useless. It won't help against the Homunculi and I have no need for more 'friends and family' **

**Rode: It's nice here.**

**Mr. H: Everybody knows what we are here don't they?**

**Excalibur: EXCALIBUR... EXCALIBUR... FROM THE UNITED KING I'M LOOKING FOR HER, I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIAAAAAA! *continues singing* **

**Chi: OKAT THAT IS WRAP! Please R&R! Bye!**


	5. Return and The Dinner Party

**Chi: Dammit. I keep accidentally deleting these.**

**Crissida: Who cares? Nobody saw them except for you. Also, can I PLEEEEEEEASE be excused from this chapter?!**

**Chi: No. A certain somebody wants to come back already. Speaking of which I haven't heard from the new Unnamed Character 1. Have you seen her? **

**Crissida: *snorts* Course not. I don't wanna see her right now. She's going to annoy me again. Stupid m- *knocked out with frying pan***

**Chi: Starting now!**

* * *

Stein and Spirit followed Crissida through the silent night, though both were confused as to why she was using a record disc. Crissida paused and flung the disc high into the air. A loud grunt aroused from the distance. It was yet another Kishin. Crissida groaned as this had been at least the sixth or seventh one. The disc fell onto the ground. The Kishin, being no match for Spirit and Stein, was finished off quickly. Crissida took to the rooftop for a minute scanning the area before throwing the record disc high into the air again. The sound of yet another Kishin rang in the air as Crissida growled in annoyance. Not even letting Stein have a chance to kill it off, she froze the Kishin and quickly shattered the new ice sculpture leaving only the soul. Crissida dashed off to another area and tossed the disc once more leaving only a Kishin... again.

"You mind telling me what exactly that's for?" Stein asked as Crissida quickly destroyed the Kishin.

"This disc can locate Maka, Kishin's, witches, and other possessed people. And why the hell is the city this badly infested with Kishin's?!" Crissida demanded picking up her disc. "Get ready for a crap load!" She warned before tossing the disc high into the air above Death City. It stopped when it was at its highest instead of falling. The sound of a gong rang loudly. Stein covered his ears as well as Spirit who transformed back into human. A dark royal purple dome covered the City. A loud scream rang louder than the gong even after it stopped.

"What did that disc do!?" Spirit asked.

"It releases a loud ringing that only effects miester's, weapons, Kishin's, and those who are possessed. For those who are possessed or are Kishin's it destroys the soul piece or if they are a Kishin then it weakens them to the point anyone could beat them. But Maka possesses three out of four. She's temporarily immobile and the disc is attempting to both weaken and destroy the soul piece. I'll see you guys there!" Crissida explained before running towards the scream. Stein and Spirit were quick to follow.

Maka meanwhile was trying to get rid of the pounding in her head and what little control she had she was trying to regain control of herself. She sat in an ally near the DWMA, her hands covering her head and her eyes screwed shut. The pounding started to fade as exhaustion was beginning to fall over her. Footsteps could be heard. Maka opened her eyes to see who it was. Unbeknownst to her, it was her ex-comrade Crissida. Crissida pulled the mask off of her and took the weapon, which was a scythe, Maka was using. Maka attempted to demand it back but the pounding came back worse than before.

"Do you ever want to see Soul again and have him NOT see you as an enemy?! Do you ever want to go back to the DWMA?! OR AM I WASTING MY TIME?!" Crissida yelled at her. Maka nodded, feeling the pounding edge away. Crissida softened her gaze before burning the mask and breaking the scythe in half. The ashes of the mask and the broken weapon dissolved. She summoned a blue screen and tapped on it several times before it disappeared leaving a pair of glasses. Crissida put then on before pulling off Maka's right glove, revealing a black and dark green bracelet. Crissida broke the string easily and the pounding in Maka's head stopped completely.

"_A witch... is helping me? But why..?_" Maka thought as she slowly was regaining control over herself.

"So that's where you disappeared to!" Spirit panted before he rushed over to Maka's side.

"_Papa?!"_ Maka's confusion silently grew as she turned to him.

"Hold on Spirit. She still is regaining control and recovering from her shock." Crissida growled at him before Maka collapsed in exhaustion. Before Spirit could say anything Crissida continued. "That would be the exhaustion setting in. Strangely enough, those who are possessed don't sleep. C'mon let's get her back." She ordered. Spirit nodded and picked Maka up.

"Am I right to assume your leaving now? Your debt is repaid." Stein asked seriously.

"No, your actually very wrong. Do you think we're the only other possessed? Granted we were the biggest threats. She'll need someone to explain the situation. And someone who knew exactly what she just went through. Someone who understands exactly how she feels. Besides, if I'm not mistaken this is merely the beginning. They're setting the stage. Everyone here is merely an actor. Well I'd love to change the show so that's exactly what I'm going to do." Crissida smiled sweetly yet it was equally dark. The four returned to the academy with no further complications.

Maka didn't wake up until three days later. Spirit, Soul, and Crissida spent most of their time looking after Maka. Spirit did so because he was her father and -no questions asked- loved her a lot. Soul helped because he felt responsible for Maka getting possessed. A weapon was supposed to protect their miester and Soul hadn't been able to do that. Crissida stayed by her side to make sure nothing happened. Black Star was still a bit angry when Maka tried to kill him, possessed or not. Meanwhile, everyone else was worried. The fourth morning Maka finally aroused from her slumber.

Kid and Crissida had talked to Lord Death the previous day. Lord Death was only asking Crissida to show Kid the House of Doors and explain to Kid his new powers.

"Your awake Maka. I missed having you around!" Spirit yelped when she opened her eyes and adjusted to her surroundings. Maka hadn't recalled what happened yet as all of her friends (hopefully still her friends after the attempts to kill them) and two unfamiliar girl faces stared at her.

"Welcome back to the living." The younger unfamiliar girl told her.

"What happened? My head hurts." Maka breathed out as she touched her forehead.

"A witch possessed you but you broke free about three days ago." The older girl told her. Everything hit Maka like a train. Being kidnapped, and then hurting countless people. Even trying to kill your closest friends. A tear flew down Maka's cheek.

"What's wrong?!" Soul asked frantically.

"I nearly killed you'll!" Maka cried regretfully remembering seeing Crissida while she was possessed.

"You couldn't have done anything about it," Kid assured her.

"Can't say you didn't see it coming though." Crissida said only to have the older girl smack her very hard.

"And what about you?!" The woman asked angrily.

"I didn't think you could get angry about anything, Felicity, except someone insulting you." Black Star commented.

"Well this brat has been insulting everything, living or not, since she was no longer possessed!" Felicity yelled.

"You do know I could end your life right here and now? And if I did that would be great. I could put on a disguise, change my name, and you somewhere else and not have you on my trail. Plus the only one I've been insulting is you. You could show some kindness sometimes." Crissida said calmly. "Anyway, even if Maka killed people she didn't eat their souls and she only killed a small fraction of how many I did." Crissida continued while Maka put her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Crissida noticed Maka's expression and smiled.

"Don't worry. You didn't kill. That's why you only did a small fraction I did. I'm sure you have memories of hurting someone, but honestly that was Stein getting a lesson he needed. I was watching most of the people possessed. Since the witch couldn't get me to." Crissida assured her.

"I'm feeling more tempted to dissect you." Stein told Crissida, and was quite serious.

"Please, you'll have to kill me. Tranquilizers don't work on me and I rarely sleep." Crissida told him taking a sip of her drink which came out of nowhere. "That reminds me, Maka do you by any chance know the witches name or appearance? I'm not possessed but before I was released the witch was able to take my memories of them." Crissida pointed out her voice covering up the sound of a squeak.

"I don't know there name but it's a girl. I know her hair is a dark shade of green and so are her eyes. Her skin is pale and I think she wears a Lolita dress with a cape." Maka described before a dagger flew past her face and hit the wall.

"There listening. I wonder how long it'll be before she takes your memories." Crissida said holding another dagger in her hand. "Green hair... Green eyes. I should know her..." Crissida muttered quietly deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?! Throwing a dagger at Maka like that?!" Kids asked Crissida angrily. Crissida put her finger to her mouth and pointed at where the dagger was placed in the wall. A small trickle of blood went down the wall as a witches lizard spy was no longer camouflaged.

"How did you know it was there..?" Soul asked.

"It made a sound while I was talking. Clearly it has no respect for when other people are talking." Crissida smirked angrily. "Anyway we're at least a step closer to finding out who I'm going to kill next." Crissida finished smiling as the door slammed open. A blue haired girl with a weird umbrella stormed in and grabbed Crissida by the back of her shirt and left. Kid recognized her as Rode.

"Wait! RODE NOOOOOOOOO!" Crissida yelled frantically. Minutes later Crissida opened the door in a sparkly purple dres and her hair tied back in a mermaid braid. "I'll be back soon. I have a promise to fulfill." She said quietly before closing the door. Rode opened the door again and was now wearing a sparkly blue dress and dragged Kid away.

"I didn't promise you anything." Kid told her.

"I know but everyone who comes with Crissida to the House of Doors will attend with her." Rode smiled darkly having her uncle, Tiki, put him in a black and white tuxedo. Kid watched as Rode and Tiki took the almost-in-tears Crissida to the party.

"I am so sorry I dragged you into this. It's the problem of having a huge family from other dimensions." Crissida told Kid. "Speaking of which, RODE!" Crissida yelled at her 'captor'.

"Yes?" Rode asked. Crissida stood up and walked by her side.

"Notify the family we have a new member who can now come and go as he likes." Crissida whispered.

"Really?! Awesome! I'll make the preparations for the welcoming celebration! Is it Kid?" Rode squeaked happily but not loud enough Kid and Tiki heard.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Kid asked Tiki.

"Afraid not. Those two and Joshua together makes them more twisted than licorice." A newcomer laughed. It was Mr. H. "But there all good kids." Mr. H was quick to clear their names. Mr. H was dressed in a black tux. Upon arriving at the party both Kid and Crissida were greeted with open arms by Rode's mom.

"Where have you been, Crissida? I've missed you. It's grand to see you again." Tricia exclaimed hugging her.

"I had to travel overseas for a while, but I'm back." Crissida told her.

"I understand, but your constantly travelling! I never hear from you. But I'm glad you could come to the party, and dressed beautifully too! Hmm? Who's this you brought with you?" Tricia asked making Crissida blush lightly out of embarrassment.

"He's Akmal, but his family couldn't come to the party, I'm afraid, so only the two of us came here!" Crissida lied. "Your name is Akmal because you can't say 'Hi! I'm Death the Kid!', understand?" Crissida told Kid telepathically with a sharp edge in her voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Akmal. You take good care of Crissida now! Or Rode for that matter! Both are sweet angels. Though I highly doubt a boy who would dress so nicely for a simple dinner party would hurt either of them." Tricia warned softly with a light smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kid smiled.

"Good. Now then, shall we head inside? It's a bit chilly out tonight." Tricia smiled warmly.

"Yes Tricia. Though it is also the perfect night for stargazing." Crissida smiled warmly as they went inside. Crissida turned to Tiki and Mr. H. "Tiki do you mind taking care of Kid? If anything happens to him then we both will pay dearly." Crissida requested.

"Of course. I wouldn't refuse a request from such a close friend of my niece and such a simple one, too." Tiki smiled warmly.

"Thank you very much. Rode is the Millennium Earl here? I'm quite curious." Crissida turned to Rode.

"Sure! And then I want you to meet my dad and Wisely!" Rode smiled.

"Alright! Then take me there!" Crissida smiled before Rode dragged her away. Kid couldn't even tell they had been the same girls he met just days ago. Tiki stood beside him.

"I remember when I first met her. Such an odd girl. But when, with the right people, is like a bright gem. They bring out the best in each other. Joshua is just an old friend who helped her get acquainted." Tiki said.

"What was she like when you first met her." Kid asked.

"Much different. Afraid, lost, angry. She didn't understand anything. We were all a bit judgmental at first. We all had the displeasure of knowing her mom. Most of us didn't accept her because of her mother. But she's proven herself much better. Crissida actually has a heart. While the Noah family has done bad things it was nothing compared to her mother." Tiki sighed thinking back on it. Crissida had explained the Noah family to him as a maximum of thirteen people with to a different powers compared to some of the members of the HoD. And those people automatically knew who the other members were without even meeting them.

"Who exactly was her mom? Crissida doesn't remember her." Kid asked.

"You don't want to know. It's for the best that she never remember's." Tiki said. "Though Crissida seems to have taken quite the liking to you. Most of the Noah Clan members have actually. But what we find odd is her ability to balance friendship with us and our enemies. She strengthens us both. So that they have a chance against us but so that they don't kill us. I believe if they were to hurt Rode she'd kill them. But humans are easily manipulated." Tiki pondered for a minute before showing Kid around.

* * *

"Rode, I need to go. Can't have Akmal's dad wondering too much where we are." Crissida told Rode with a smile painted on her face.

"Sure! But you have to visit again soon! And if I have to drag your butt over here I won't hesitate to put make-up on you." Rode smiled sweetly but just as darkly.

"I promise." Crissida extended her pinkie finger and Rode did the same. Afterwards Crissida said goodbye to Tricia and took Kid away. "Well that was exhausting and fun." Crissida smiled before they were greeted by Lord Death. Crissida smiled at him waving. "Hey, perfect timing! While we were gone I had an idea." A twisted smile crossed her face. "We know exactly what our enemy wants. So lets give it to them." Crissida suggested.

"We can't use Maka as bait though!" Kid disagreed.

"BAKA!" Crissida yelled angrily hitting him. "Our enemy wants Maka AND me! But I'd be hard to keep so we'll cast an illusion!" Crissida explained before she turned herself into a perfect replica of Maka including her bandages and bruises. "Spirit will take me right to the edge of town. I'm going to ask him to go get something but in reality he's going into hiding where Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patti, Liz, Stein, Felicity, and Marie are going to be. I'm going to pretend to fall asleep and that's the perfect time for them to strike. When they reveal themselves we all attack and *POOF* our problem is solved and I can go back to living the witch world." Crissida explained, her eyes seeming sad at the last part while she waved her hands around explaining.

"One problem. How will you disguise your soul?" Death asked curiously.

"By changing my look to Maka my soul is shifting to look exactly like hers and her personality traits. I'll basically become a almost perfect clone. But I won't be a perfect clone because I'll still retain my magic and most of my personality." She explained her voice sounding exactly like Maka's. "Although when the witch attacks we'll need to be fast. The moment she realizes I'm not Maka she'll make an attempt to flee immediately I'm guessing. Plus finding out I'm not Maka is easy. Most attacks that are up close will shatter this kind of an illusion." Crissida warned.

"But why flee when she has a chance to catch you? And couldn't you use a stronger illusion if it's so easy to break?" Kid questioned.

"Think about it. If your Medusa and you have a chance to capture Stein and Crona, I say these two because one woulkd be hard to keep and the other actually kinda easy, then you'd go for them both, right? Well, both Crona and Stein are freed. You have a chance to capture Crona again. Do you take the opportunity especially with Crona in such bad condition? She can easily heal him so this would benefit her without wasting any magic. But Stein is fully recovered and you have a chance, what do you do? Trying to catch him, means there's a chance he might flee and he very well could hurt her. Both benefit her should she catch them. So why go for the one that she pretty much has no chance of getting when she could easily get Crona? The same thing apply's here. I don't intend on getting caught. Honestly right now I just want to make her pay for the misery she's put me through. Maka is a sitting duck. She can't fight, she wouldn't have protection from anyone, and she's a pretty valuable member. So I think it would benefit her to catch Maka more than it would me." Crissida explained to Kid.

* * *

**Chi: Welcome back Maka! I nearly had to put off your return because someone *cough*Crissida*cough* tried to skip the chapter. **

**Soul: Welcome back, partner. *shakes hands with Maka***

**Liz: You must've wanted to see Soul really badly if you were willing to listen to a witch. **

**Crissida: Half-witch.**

**Maka: It's the only way for the story to advance and the witch didn't really need me. **

**Chi: Maka is the brains. Hmm..? HEY! Look at this. You'll are going to get a couple days to recuperate after that. Which means everyone's going out together seeing as how Maka didn't really have any injury's now that I think about it. Sooooo that means I have to edit future chapters. Damn... *starts writing***

**Crissida: This is going to be a touchy feely chapter isn't it? Oh well. R&R! See you next time! *smiles and waves***


	6. Ice and Xandra

**Chi: Ermergod. I like, really dislike how this turned out. I just couldn't get anybody in character... Imma go hide under a rock now. Bye...**

**Crissida: Personally I agree. Go stay under that rock for a few decades. I'll finish the story.**

**Felicity: PLEASE DON'T!**

**Chi: You care?!**

**Felicity: *snorts* NO! But Crissida will TORTURE us ALL!**

**Chi: ...? You think I don't know that...?**

**Felicity: O_O WEREALLGOINGTODIE!**

**Crissida: Moving on.**

* * *

Crissida hummed a small tune while happily thinking about the news she had heard just thirty minutes previously. Maka was being released. Today she had decided not to wear her everyday/fighting clothes which consisted of a long sleeved white shirt with a light blue jacket, short black and red checkered skirt, black thigh high socks, and simple brown dress shoes. Instead, she wore a grey tee shirt with a pink kitty on it and sparkly pink lettering of "Kitty~". While it was far from what she would wear it was comfy and that was good enough. A light blue jacket was tied around her waist and over her knee length pleated skirt. She wore simple white socks and normal brown dress shoes. With the shirt sleeve short it revealed a long faded burn from her wrist to her elbow. Crissida looked around the street she was on and found that she had no clue as to where she was.

"There you are Crissida! Your late!" Liz called out waving to the witch.

"Yeah, sorry. I got lost!" Crissida chuckled nervously as the light brown-haired girl led her back to the basketball court. Maka was reading on a bench. The rest of the group, minus Tsubaki, were pestering her about joining them in a game of basketball.

"Were back!" Liz announced. Eyes turned towards the duo.

"Great! Now we can have an equal amount of players since Maka's not playing." Black*Star nearly jumped for joy. "Besides, Maka still isn't familiar with basketball!" Black*Star added.

"No. I can play but the last time I did windows were destroyed!" Crissida laughed taking a seat next to Maka. "Maka should play! After all, it would be a great way to get better and stop being so stuck up!" Crissida nodded with a thumbs up and determination. Maka glared before noticing the scar.

"What happened there?" Maka asked as a distraction and to focus the subject on something besides her playing basketball. Crissida shrugged.

"I dunno. I've had it for as long as I can remember. Maka, you reallllly should go play!" Crissida whined playfully.

"Yeah, Maka. You've been sitting around reading for a few days." Soul supported Crissida.

"Hey, sorry were late!" A cheery voice sounded. Crissida turned to see Marie and a purple haired kid. It was hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl. He/she couldn't have been any older than the rest of the group of misfits as Crissida had nick-named it in her head. He or she was wearing a long black dress that led Crissida to believe it was a girl but a nagging feeling made her think otherwise. Crissida starred intently at him wondering where she had seen the stranger. "You haven't met. Crissida this is Crona!" Marie smiled. Crona stared at Crissida very confused.

"Hiya, Crona! I'm half-witch Crissida. Do I know you?" Crissida asked straight-out.

"Crissida? I thought Medusa killed you." Crona commented. Crissda clicked and held Crona's hands.

"That's right! I can't believe I forgot! How've you been? Ever since Medusa tried to take my soul I've meant to contact you but I had no idea how and I didn't want Medusa to know I was still alive!" Crissida smiled. Crona gave a slight smile to.

"I've been fine. How long have you been here in Death City?" Crona wondered as Ragnarok showed up.

"Good to see your back! I've dealt with his whiny attitude for so long now!" Ragnarok complained.

"You haven't been torturing him again, have you?" Crissida asked suspiciously. Marie and the group stared dumbfounded at Crona and Crissida's actions.

"Nope!" Ragnarok lied. Crissida stared the strange creature down before smiling.

"Good! I've been in Death City for a few months now! I wish I had known that you were nearby! I would've visited you!" Crissida cheered.

"You were possessed! How could you have done that?!" Liz yelled confused. Crissida wrapped an arm around Crona with a big smile.

"I would break free real easily if a close friend from when I was a itty bitty girl was visiting! Besides I haven't seen Crona since Medusa pulled that stupid stunt! She didn't study up very well!" Crissida laughed.

"We haven't known each other that long." Crona pointed out.

"Long enough for it to feel like it's been century's though!" Crissida exclaimed. "I'd go anywhere for my close friends! Except anyplace where there is a ton of ice-!"Crissida stopped when Ragnarok dumped a bucket of cold ice water on her.

"Ooops. My hand slipped." Ragnarok commented.

"COLD!" Crissida flailed around wrapping her jacket around her desperately trying to shake the ice water off of her. Ragnarok laughed at Crissida who was pulling a small blanket out of her bag and wrapping it around her.

"She has a cold weakness..?" Marie stared confused.

"Really bad cold weakness apparently." Kid rolled his eyes. "Crissida is out. That leaves Maka or Crona." Kid continued on with the decision of players. The wind picked up and circled around Crissida before the cool breeze was gone. Crissida's hair had been frazzled somehow and stood up everywhere. She brushed furiously against it with a hairbrush she took everywhere.

"ALRIGHT! RAGNAROK I'LL MAKE YOU PAY AT A LATER DATE FOR NOW MAKA AND CRONA GET YOUR SORRY BEHINDS OUT THERE AND START PLAYING BASKETBALL DAMMIT!" Crissida shouted enraged and very nearly kicked all of them onto the court.

"But it's not fair then. 3 against 4." Kid fought back.

"SUCK IT UP! CRONA'S NOT VERY GOOD AT BASKETBALL ANYWAY! PLUS IF YOU COUNT RAGNAROK IT'S 4 AGAINST 4!" Crissida yelled still brushing furiously, not taking into account the static electricity building up. Kid backed away from the furious Crissida. The group gathered in a huddle discussing who was on each team and what the loser had to do (They were planning on making Maka spend a day with her dad again). Stein lighted a cigarette as Crissida pulled at hair. "Hmm? What do you think you're doing?" Crissida glared at him before poking him. Electricity zapping them both.

"Taking a smoke." Stein didn't even look at her or take notice of the zap. Crissida's hair started to lie flat. Her happiness showed.

"Well don't. I hate fire." Crissida deadpanned.

"But you hate the cold..?" Stein looked at the girl annoyed. The irony almost to funny.

"Fire was the last thing I saw before I lost mother. Both the first and the second time. I don't need fire to escape the cold. It's just one of the more useful ways to get rid of the cold. I'll stick with my jackets and blankets." Crissida looked up to the sky before tying her jacket back around her waist and putting the blanket back in her bag. An awkward silence took over, except for the game of basketball.

"...Who were your parents anyway?" Marie asked curiously.

"Hell if I know." Crissida shut her eyes trying to remember her biological parents. "All I remember was a green haired and black-haired girl. One of them was hurting me and the other but then there was a fire. I remember some people were gathering around me and the green haired girl. I fell asleep and woke up in the arms of a strange woman. Her eyes and hair shone just like the sun and wore a sad smile. I remember she took me to an orphanage... Then I was adopted by my new parents. I can't remember anything else other than in the fire something fell and broke. Whatever it was it cut deeply into my arm. I didn't ever see the green haired girl or any of those people again. I kind of wish I had. But it's wishful thinking! I love the life I have now anyway so there's not much point wondering about it now!" Crissida smiled. Marie stared sadly as well as the eavesdropping Spirit. Stein had a nagging feeling he was forgetting something important.

"What about you dad?" Stein wondered. Crissida thought back confused.

"...I don't know. I don't remember my dad ever being around." Crissida stared at the sky. "I'm assuming that during the fire they were killed but I don't know. They might be alive." Crissida shrugged. Marie and Spirit threw themselves on Crissida letting the half-witch nearly crumble under their weight. "ACK! GET OFF ME!" Crissida shouted trying to squirm out of their grip.

"I'm sorry for asking!" Marie whined.

"Whatever. Your acting like I'm a five-year old who's going to cry." Crissida sighed squirming away from them.

"MAKA CHOP!" A voice shouted and Spirit lied on the ground with birds flying in circles above him.

"I wonder if he'll survive." Crissida poked Spirit.

"He'll be fine." Stein commented trying to figure out why he had that nagging feeling. It was like he was supposed to fight Crissida. That she posed a threat but he knew at the same time Crissida wouldn't fight him. Her retell of her oldest memory seemed familiar. Stein decided he would go and look into it later.

"Okay. I wonder if he's related to my dad. He's the only person I know who can survive a hit like that." Crissida lost interest.

"Crissida!" A man Tsubaki recognized as a baker for Crissida's dads bakery. "Boss lost it again! He keeps freaking out that you're not staying in the house anymore. Oh and he also might've overreacted when we tried to explain the situation to him again. He just might've flown off his rocker, closed the shop down for the day, and reported that you were bring targeted and had gone missing." His tone got quieter and quieter until it was a whimper.

"AGAIN?! I swear I'm going to have to duct tape him to a chair until he regains his sanity about this whole damn mess! It's only temporary anyway!" Crissida whined grabbing her bag. "Alright! Where's the moron?!" Crissida prepared to leave.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Xavier, Crissida's dad, flung himself on Crissida with two police officers behind him.

"YOU FLEW OFF YOUR ROCKER AGAIN YOU KNOW THE SITUATION!" Crissida hit her dad with a frying pan that appeared from nowhere. Everyone seemed to jump back and gasp in shock from the frying pan. "ALRIGHT POLICE! TAKE HIM HOME AND LOCK HIM THERE! If he does this again just lock him up in a cell and ignore him." Crissida ordered dragging her dad over to the officers.

"Shouldn't you go with him miss?" One asked.

"I'M BUSY!" Crissida yelled enraged. A bucket of cold ice water was dumped on Crissida.

"And now you have free time." The baker commented holding up an empty bucket.

"COLD!" Crissida yelped flailing around.

"Why did you do that?" Stein wondered.

"We've been trying to get her out of the habit of hitting people with frying pans." The baker turned to Stein with a nervous look.

"Where did she pick up that kind of habit anyway..?" Marie asked.

"It was her adopted mom's habit originally but when her husband ticked her off or in general did something stupid like today she would hit him with a frying pan. Originally because she was a Meister she would hit people with a hammer but we somehow managed to get her mom to lessen the punishment by hitting people with the frying pan. We wonder if it was in vain seeing as how it was still just as bad with the frying pan." The baker sighed.

"Violent much." Stein grew curious about Crissida's deceased adopted mother. "What happened to her mom anyway?" Stein thought allowed.

"Her birth mom was killed because of a crime she committed but that's all the orphanage knew. But her adopted mother was caught in a car accident. Whoever was in the other car was a smoker and the two cars combusted. Crissida barely managed to get out alive but she had a terrible burn for a few weeks. Almost didn't heal at all. She has really hated fire since then. Before it was just a dislike. Now it's giving a cat a bath." He explained.

"HEY NO TALK ABOUT THAT!" Crissida shouted shivering even thought her jacket was on and the blanket she carried everywhere was clinging on tightly around her.

"You should go change. You don't want to catch a cold do you?" The baker said coolly. Crissida glared at him.

"Well, whose fault would that be?" Crissida rolled her eyed curling up on the bench.

* * *

"Hmm? May I help you?" Am elderly woman smiled gently at Stein and Marie. Both looked around the front room of the orphanage. Children were giggling and running around everywhere. Spirit had accompanied the two but had a run in with one of the women volunteering at the orphanage.

"We came to ask about a child that was adopted about ten years ago. Her name would've been Crissida." Stein was quick to get to the point. The woman adjusted her glasses to get a better look at Marie and Stein.

"Oh yes! I remember you both now! Crissida comes around now and then to ask if you'll ever come back and about her parents. Honestly I never thought you would!" She smiled. Stein and Marie looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked curious.

"About ten years ago you two and some others brought Crissida in. Something you might like to know, Crissida turned out to be a half-witch just like her mom. I've made sure that nobody knows about her biological parents either. If you'd like I can give you the address..?" The woman smiled ready to write the address on a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry, could you remind us who exactly her parents are again? It's been awhile and we forgot." Marie wondered nervously.

"Of course. Let's see where is it?" The woman turned around and looked through some files. "Ah, here we go. Her mother was Xandra Mirage and her father was Julius Mirage. Xandra was a half-witch and is the same witch that was terrorizing everyone for the longest time. I have no idea who exactly Julius is other than he and his family is deceased." The woman spoke in a quite and grim tone. Stein and Marie's eyes widened.

"I can't believe we'd forgotten!" Marie exclaimed.

"Thanks." The newly arrived Spirit said and was ready to leave.

"We should report to Lord Death." Stein told Spirit. Marie was quick to follow. There was silence for several minutes on their way back. Nobody wished to speak of Xandra.

"... I don't think Crissida will hurt anybody the same way her mom did." Marie commented.

"I agree. But I don't think we should tell Crissida either. After all. We did promise." Spirit gave a slight nod.

Flashback,

A huge group hid near a house. The group consisted of twelve people. Six meisters and six weapons. Stein had come paired with Marie. Spirit had come along as well but was very unhappy that it meant his wife, Kami, had come to. They were leaving their four-year old daughter, Maka, in the care of the Academy. Neither had the guarantee they would live to see Maka again. Sid and Mira had come partnered along with three other Death Scythes and their Meisters. They had been sent on a mission to eliminate a witch known as Xandra that had been well-known for terrorizing and killing many people. She was even wanted dead among witches. As a result, when Xandra had settled down secretly they all jumped at the opportunity. There had been a temporary peace treaty until Xandra was killed. Witches, weapons, and meisters working together. Four witches had been sent with them. Nobody was happy. Things got about ten times worse strategy wise when a four year old, blue haired girl and a seven-year old, green haired girl had been seen. The girls stuck close to Xandra hinting that they were Xandra's daughters. It was going to get ugly they figured out quickly. The green haired girl knew about the groups presence as well as Xandra.

It was only about the fifth day did they get anywhere. A household fire had started. Xandra was the first to get out and being a fire type witch she was doing her best to get the flames under control. A pair immediately ran up to Xandra in quiet quick pace. Xandra turned to the pair and bended the flames to cover the pair taking the two out within seconds. A smile flashed on Xandra while Sid and Mira dashed into the house searching for the two children.

"Looks like we have guests. Let's play a game shall we?" Xandra giggled in a twisted dark way. A chill was sent through the witches and weapons/meisters. "If you get to close to the fire it'll burn you. If you stay away you hide in the shadows." A dark smiled played on her features. Her shadow writhed before creeping towards one of the witches and tugging on the witches shadow. The witch in turn was dragged in the same direction. The witch let out a shriek before being devoured by the flames. Spirit and Kami worried that this might be their last fight and that Maka would have to grow up without them.

Sid and Mira meanwhile heard a cry coming from the basement. Both feared what they might find but rushed down the stairs. The two girls that had been seen were hiding from the fire under a table. Broken and melting glass was scattered across the floor and was tainted by blood. A faint sobbing and hushing could be heard. Sid and Mira looked around the room avoiding the flames the best they could.

"Over here!" Mira yelled at Sid. The two kids had hidden under the table. The small blue haired girl had a deep cut from her wrist to elbow and was sobbing while the green haired girl hushed her wincing at the sound of fighting and the house collapsing. Both were coughing between cry's.

"Are you two okay?!" Sid asked reaching over to them. Anyone could hear the green haired girl growl at him.

"What do you want?!" She snapped.

"We just want to help." Mira assured the girl. She backed off hearing the sincerity.

"... Fine!" She stood up helping her little sister up. Sid picked up the green haired girl while Mira gently took the blue haired one out. Mira and Sid ran as fast as they could out of the house. A shrill scream sounded followed by Spirit's voice.

"KAMI!" The green haired girl covered her ears scared. Sid and Mira emerged from the back entrance and instantly there eyes widened. Only two witches remained. One being Xandra. Spirit was over by Kami trying to stop the bleeding on her arm. Stein and Marie were fighting off Xandra with a weapon and their own Miester. Seven people had already been taken out. The green haired girl coughed violently pausing briefly at seeing the outdoors. Her eyes widened at the sight. She couldn't fully comprehend what was going on but could tell that people were dying and it was her mom who was killing said people. Sid and Mira paused setting the two down a safe distance. The green haired girl put her hands on the ground and whispered something quietly. The blue haired girl passed out as well as Kami. The burns covering the group faded slightly. Sid and Mira's eyes widened.

"You're a witch." Sid accused with narrowed eyes. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am." The green haired child grumbled. A scream sounded. Xandra directed her magic onto a meister. Her shadows attacked the weapon and flames engulfed the meister. Spirit and Marie took the chance and attacked from behind. Xandra screamed her fire dying and shadows disappearing. She fell on her knees turning towards the duo with her signature twisted smile.

"Well done. But know that I always will exist in some form." Xandra said darkly before fading. Her soul floated in the air for a moment before vanishing. Stein rushed over to where Spirit and Kami were forgetting his weapon. Marie approached Sid and Mira.

"Are you okay?!" Marie asked frantically. The two children were silent.

"I think so." Mira commented wiping away the blood on the smaller child. A faint green glow hovered over the cut and slowly closed it. The cut was a scar but would heal.

"Can you tell us your names..?" Sid asked the green haired girl who was holding her little sister and petting the sift blue hair.

"... I'm Clarissa and this is Crissida." The green haired girl whispered holding her little sister even closer. Marie took the two in a hug with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about your mother. Just please try to understand someday-" Marie started.

"Crissida doesn't and won't remember anything about this. I already knew what mom was doing. I wanted you to attack sooner. She was going to hurt Crissida today. The same way she always hurts me." Clarissa cried quietly holding her sister tightly. "I'm not very strong but I know the basic's of healing. I already did what I could. I sealed away Crissida's memory's of this to. I can't let her find out about this. Please don't ever tell her and please help me protect her. Please..?" Clarissa sniffled. Spirit, having heard everything, looked over in shock. Marie could feel her heart twisting.

Flashback end,

"... We did. I never would've imagined Crissida would grow up and be caught up in this." Marie sighed.

"I thought we wouldn't see her again. But we did leave her at an orphanage in Death City." Stein pointed out.

"I wish Clarissa would've let us take care of her instead of leaving her at an orphanage." Spirit commented thinking back as they arrived at the Death Room. The group walked in.

"Hello!" Death's cheery voice sounded.

"You remember when we went on that mission to kill Xandra?" Stein asked. Lord Death's mood darkened.

"Yes. A very unfortunate day." Death's voice turned dark.

"Xandra had two kids. One of them was called Clarissa and the other was Crissida. The same half-witch Crissida we are working with now." Spirit told him.

"I thought Crissida was normal..?" Death wondered shocked. Spirit shrugged.

"We thought so to, but there's no way this is a different Crissida. The woman running the orphanage even remembers us!" Marie exclaimed.

"I don't see the problem. Clarissa sealed away her memories." Lord Death shrugged.

"Clarissa also said that it was a weak skill. Crissida is much stronger now. Even if she isn't using her magic the same way her mom was, it's a quick way to make an enemy." Spirit pointed out.

"Crissida already remembers bits about the fire that day." Marie added.

"Crissida does have a right to know what happened though. We didn't have a choice. We'll wait and see what happens." Lord Death decided.

* * *

**Chi: FORTHELOVEFUDGE!**

**Crissida: Please pardon the author. The file kept deleting important large parts. *knocks Chi out with frying pan* As the Author was originally going to say,**

**Memory of Chi: "Well... I'm going to go hide now. This wasn't supposed to be a filler chapter and I messed up the characters so badly. Imma go hide now. ;A; Also, I'm calling Maka's mom Kami. If they finally give her mom a name, I'll update it! Please don't shoot me for it (I say this cause I know so many people who would prolly do that) and also, I don't own Soul Eater sadly. ;n;" **

**Crissida: And there you have it. Bye, R&R!**


	7. Mother and Sleepovers

**Chi: This turned out better than I hoped! And before anyone can say or do anything, Chapter start!**

* * *

Crissida lied by a riverbank awaiting the witch quietly thinking back to Crystal's words and desperately trying to not fall asleep. She'd been waiting for the witch and could feel their presence and had been telepathically keeping the group's aware of the situation. Crissida let out a yawn slowly falling asleep.

"I'm beginning to think we should give it up. The witch can tell I'm awake. And I'll be asleep before long." Crystal said telepathically.

"How about you do fall asleep and we wake you?" Kid suggested.

"Sure. I'm getting tired anyway." She agreed before letting the sounds of rustling leaves carry her safely to sleep.

Minutes later she collided with icy water she the feel of claws on her neck instantly shattering her illusion. All breath was knocked out of her lungs. Crissida quickly summoned a dagger and assaulted the panther that had attached her before rushing off of the water gasping for breath. The witch revealed herself as Crissida quickly concentrated for a moment before going full blast on her powers.

Her eyes went white as two blue stars glow in front of her eyes. Thick leather armor encased her as she held a sword decorated with a blue sea serpent. Water floated through the air around it as the witch smiled not removing her cloak.

"I've hardly had time to greet you sweetie. You don't need to point a sword at me. In fact I'm here because I have a proposal." The witch told her as Crissida feet her telepathic connection with Kid disappear but could hear faint fighting. Crissida despised the way the witch called her sweetie.

"Well count me out. I have a small proposal as well. Surrender and nobody gets hurt. Although if you dunk me in cold water again I'm going to kill you!" Crissida yelled as each second felt like an eternity.

"Uh how about, no. You haven't even heard my offer. My offer is come back home with mama. I want my little girl by my side." The witch said in a tone that made Crissida's stomach knot itself. Though the word 'mama' piqued her interest.

"My mother has been dead for years. I watched her die and watched her funeral with many tears. Plus she wasn't so bad that she would hurt me or anyone else... unless it was a boy I liked or dad." Crissida glared harshly.

"Wrong mother sweetie." She chucked before removing her hood. The witch had pale skin and soft green eyes. Her hair was a vibrant green indicating she was a type of forest witch. "Come home with me, please?" She asked in a soft tone with a smile. Crissida didn't move at all. If the witch really was telling her the truth then maybe this could be her chance to meet someone in her family and be at home. But what about her foster-father? "If you want we can clear up any hesitations you have. Right here, right now." She offered as Crissida lowered her sword in thought and lightly chewed on her lip.

"If you really are my mom than how come you and my real dad gave me up?" Crissida asked hesitantly.

"We never wanted to give you up. You or your sister. Your father and I loved you very much. But the parents of Maka, was it? They attacked your father and I thinking we were hurting you'll and that we'd kidnapped you two. They killed your father and then they nearly killed me to but I was forced to escape without you'll. When they realized your sister was a witch they killed her to. But when you showed no signs of magic they dumped you in an orphanage." The witch sighed rubbing her arms. It seemed real enough but Crissida felt the witch was telling everything. Crissida felt the sword loosen in her grip before remembering what Crystal said.

"_Traumatizing for few. Painful for many. But your enemy is much closer than you think. Keep your friends close and enemy's afar._" Her words echoed in Crissida's head.

"Hmm? You have to decide quickly before they come back!" The witch urged.

"I... I can't decide now." Crissida said with a heavy heart.

"I understand. I'll see you next time than." The witch sighed before waking back into the shadows of the forest and disappearing. Crissida felt her sword disappear as well as her armor leaving her in her normal clothes. She fell on her knees wondering what she was going to do as the fighting ceased. Stein and Spirit approached her as she sat torn on the riverbank. Crissida could see a picture forming on the water. She looked towards the forest. Whoever that woman was, it was manipulating the light that reflected off the water.

"How did things go?" Spirit asked putting his hand on her shoulder to catch her attention. Crissida jumped away.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled at him her eyes brimming with tears before she stood up with shaky legs. "I need to be somewhere." Her voice shook before she ran off as Kid and the rest of the group arrived.

"Stein. I think there's something more than just a witch." Spirit muttered fearfully staring at the picture in the water.

"Hmmm?" Stein hummed before noticing the picture.

"This could be really bad." Spirit said downcast as Felicity and everyone gathered around the picture.

It was a photo of a family. A black-haired woman smiled at a little girl who had pair blue hair. A girl (but was older than the blue haired girl) with green hair played happily with a brown-haired man.

"The little blue haired girl reminds me of Crissida." Kid pointed out.

"That is Crissida. I know exactly what the witch probably told her." Stein sighed rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I don't see the problem." Liz said.

"Her mom is a half witch called Xandra. Her mom could do dimension magic and was very powerful. She killed many people including those from other dimensions. When she took up residence on the earth we thought it was the perfect chance to get rid of her. Everyone wanted her dead including witches. So when we attacked we were able to kill her though it was at a steep price. Spirit, Maka's mom, Marie, myself, Sid, Mira, and a witch that had accompanied us were the only survivors out of sixteen. But when we were about to attack we found out she had two daughters and a husband. Though her husband had long since disappeared her two daughters were hidden. Crissida was five and her sister was seven." Stein started.

"Clarissa, her sister, put a sleeping spell on her and locked away Crissida's memories of herself, Xandra, and their father. Their was plenty of evidence that Xandra had experimented on Clarissa and was eventually going to experiment on Crissida. Clarissa asked us to take care of Crissida but that it might not be for the best if we took care of her. Her spell would break if Crissida had too much contact with the past. I think it's about time though the spell is broken." A newcomer intruded. It was a woman who had platinum blonde hair and dark green eyes.

"Kami!" Spirit exclaimed.

* * *

I cried endlessly on the silent ocean beach. My feet felt the soft sea water. My own salty tears mixed with the water and sand. I rubbed my eyes for the millionth time. I was alone most of my life. I know I have dad but when I finally grab hind of post of the truth it turns out it was to painful for me to hold. And who were my friends? Who was I supposed to keep close and who do I keep far away? I let my hand lightly graze the surface of the water thinking of Rode, Joshua, Crystal, Mr. H, and Darius. I knew they were my friends. But who in this world was my friend? I gave a heavy sigh before standing up and diving into the water. I stayed underwater for a few minutes letting the cool water ease away my stress. I swam for the surface and took a deep breath.

"Feeling any better?" A voice asked. I looked up to find Mr. H before I shook my head.

"So how long were you watching?" I asked downcast as I settled down in the water sand squeezing the water out of my hair.

"Long enough." He sighed softly as I watched the light reflect off the water.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him hoping for an answer.

"I can't tell you that but I can ask you one thing. Have you asked about their side? How do you know it's the truth let alone the whole truth?" He asked.

"... I don't know who's telling the truth. But what the witch said seems to click. How can I trust its her or the DWMA? Either one of them could be lying. Heck, they might be both lying. I don't know who I'm supposed to trust..." I breathed out sadly.

"But what's shown to be more trustworthy? The witch who hurt you or the DWMA who did all they could to make sure you were safe?" He countered as I bit my top lip. "Do you trust your family?" Mr. H asked.

"Of course I do! But the only family besides dad are those who are people who can go to the House of Doors. So only either witches, goddesses, God's or..." realization dawned on me. "Thanks! I have an idea! But before I do that, I need to dry off. Why did I even do that anyway?" Crissida walked away pondering before sneezing. "But before I do anything, I'm taking another day off." Crissida decided stepping on a sound wave and disappearing. Mr. H just stared with a sigh before leaving himself.

* * *

"Ah, I feel so much better now. Hrmmm... Maybe I should listen to that disk Eugene put together for me." Crissida looked the disc over. More often than not, Crissida had people put together songs on a disc or just go and buy a few. Half the time it would be in a language she wasn't very familiar with, not that she cared. Crissida popped the disc in her computer and put it on shuffle. This time around she'd had a friend named 'Eugene' get her music CD by a Vocaloid named 'Hatsune Miku'. Granted she wasn't very familiar with this kind of thing but was more than willing to try. The first song played after a few minutes. The song was called 'World is Mine'. Crissida hummed along to the tune with a faint smile. Crissida continued unpacking her belongings letting all thoughts of the reality beyond her front door wash away. A knock on her door sounded.

"It's open!" Crissida yelled as the song changed to one called 'Melt'. The door opened revealing her adopted dad.

"Hiya kiddo!" He exclaimed in a friendly tone. Crissida groaned.

"Whaddya want? I'm kinda busy in case you hadn't noticed." Crissida demanded.

"I came to make sure you were okay. The people at the DWMA-" Xavier started but Crissida held her hand up.

"NOPE! I'm not listening! I'll go talk to them when I'm ready." Crissida interrupted.

"Then I can help you finish unpacking." Xavier held his ground.

"Don't you have a business to run and boys to threaten?" Crissida questioned putting the last of her cooking supplies away.

"It's the day off." Xavier told her carelessly.

"AGAIN?! Those people have family's to feed!" Crissida yelled enraged.

"Don't worry, I gave them some money to survive on!" Xavier nodded happily.

"Dad, we're not rich!" Crissida moaned annoyed. "Whatever. Go and get the last few boxes I accidentally left at home!" Crissida ordered kicking him out. Unbeknownst to her, Kid, Liz, Patti, Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki had just arrived in time to see Crissida kick out her dad.

"Fine. I'll be back in an hour at most!" Xavier cheered happily. Crissida sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Take your time. BYE!" Crissida slammed the door shut and plopped down on the couch. A knock made her roll her eyes in annoyance. "It's open dad!" She yelled and putting her music on pause. To her surprise, the gang walked in. "What are you'll doing here?" She wondered not bothering to get up.

"You suddenly left yesterday-" Tsubaki started.

"NOPE! NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Crissida declared. "Oh and also, don't expect anything. I haven't gone grocery shopping yet since I've been eating at my dad's house." Crissida added pulling a book out of a box and reading with a huff of annoyance. Maka sat down next to Crissida and stared with mild interest at the book. Enough furniture had been set up for everyone to sit down.

"We came to make sure you were okay." Tsubaki finished before Crissida could interrupt. Crissida started back up her music.

"Well I'm just fine. Now go away. I need to finish unpacking." Crissida left for the kitchen taking the book with her. Tsubaki followed and helped put away the dishes, pots, and pans.

"So you bake a lot..?" Maka wondered putting the books on the bookshelves. Most were either fantasy, music, or baking.

"What do you think? I lived in a bakery for as long as I can remember!" Crissida rolled her eyes. Patti at some point had found the art supplies while Liz rummaged through Crissida's old make-up kit. Kid was making sure everything was symmetrical while Black*Star and Soul lounged on the couch. "When did this turn into a group project?" Crissida wondered putting away the last of the pots and pans. "Put that down Liz." Crissida ordered when Liz picked up a small box of nail polish. Just as quickly Liz set it down.

"I didn't think you were into make-up or... dress up..?" Liz thought aloud looking inside a box stuffed with frilly dresses and costumes. Crissida looked inside.

"I'm not anymore. My mom would dress me up and do my nails and other stuff but I don't really do it anymore. Guess I picked up the wrong box." Crissida shrugged closing the box and putting it next to the door. There was a silent moment.

"So what is that?" Soul disturbed the silence and gestured to the weird music playing on the computer.

"I had a friend pick up a CD. If you don't like, go home or get over it." Crissida grumbled as the phone rang. Crissida answered it without a second thought. "Hello? ... Yeah, I know. ... I can still do it. I might be a bit late but I can still do it. ...Mmmhmm. Yeah, I'll be fine. Worst comes to worse, I'll have my dad make a donation. ... See you then. ... Bye." Crissida hung up and grabbed her coat. "I'll be back. Don't break anything!" Crissida warned and left. Maka sat down and started reading one of the books Crissida had. Patti was still drawing while Liz found the jewelry box. Tsubaki flipped through the cookbooks and handwritten family recipe book. Soul found a handheld and played on the assortment of games. Black*Star looked around bored.

"What are we supposed to do?" Black*Star demanded before rummaging through one of the boxes. A photo album was buried deep in the box.

"Why don't we play a game?" Kid suggested gesturing over to the box of games. Monopoly, card games, and other assorted games were stacked. Kid pulled one on top out. It was called 'Koriyo'. Kid pulled out the instructions for the game.

"Oh, I've played this a few times before! It's a bit hard at first but it's a lot of fun!" Tsubaki smiled and immediately checked they had all the cards.

"I wonder who this is." Black*Star commented looking through the photo album. Pictures of a younger Crissida, Crona, Medusa (a very unhappy Medusa), Xavier, and golden blonde were in the photos. Tsubaki looked at the album.

"Her adopted mom?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Yeah. WELL, how do we play?" Black*Star's attention turned back to the game.

* * *

"This games to hard!" Black*Star complained. Maka had just won the second time. Kid and Soul had both won once. Tsubaki beat them three times. Liz accidentally won once. Patti and Black*Star were unable to win. Xavier who had arrived during the wait for Crissida had beaten them all five times. Blaire had followed the group and was making her signature dish in the kitchen. Charred fish. The front door opened and was shut.

"I'M BACK!" Crissida walked in carrying a bunch of bags. She immediately saw the game. "... Well, then I guess I can do the baking later." Crissida set the bags on the counter and threw Blaire out of the kitchen, tossing the charred-beyond-all-reason fish. She squeezed in around the crowded table.

"I don't think this many people are supposed to play, but OH WELL! Our father-daughter team shall crush you all!" Xavier declared laughing.

"Personally I agree and since I can tell from the look on Black*Star's face that he lacks the ability to think ahead, we should divide into teams. Tsubaki with Black*Star, Maka with Soul, Liz with Patti, Kid and I, while Dad plays alone." Crissida decided. Xavier gasped.

"B-but Crissida!" Xavier whined. Crissida rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been avoiding your job?" Crissida asked with a sugar-coated dark tone. Xavier quieted down. The gang had learned that at heart, Crissida's dad was just a child at heart. About a half hour passed before someone knocked. "How many people are going to visit? IT'S OPEN!" Crissida complained. This time Spirit, Marie, Kami, and Stein opened the door. "TALK ABOUT THE FIGHT IS FORBIDDEN UNTIL I WANT TO TALK ABOUT AND YOU CAN'T FORCE ME!" Crissida roared before they could say anything.

"We actually were wondering where everyone had run off to." Stein walked in and plopped down on the couch.

"I remember this game! I used to play it with Spirit!" Kami commented with a smile. Maka embraced Kami with a smile.

"Mom!" Maka smiled happily.

"Hi sweetie." Kami mumbled.

"Welcome to the club. Wanna join?" Crissida asked the adults.

"Sure!" Kami smiled.

"Right then. New team arrangements. Maka, her mom, Spirit, and Soul are together in one team. Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Stein are in one team. Kid, Liz, Patti, and Marie are in one team. Dad and I will be on one team. Sound good?" Crissida asked.

"It's unfair though. Two teams of four, one team of three and then a team of two." Marie commented.

"Uhh, well you see. You don't want to face us on a team. We used to team up against everyone else and nobody has ever beaten us. In any case, let the games begin!" And with that, what Crissida's adopted mom would've called torture began.

Several hours later,

3:25 am. The gang had all fallen asleep leaving only the now very competitive adults. It was a tie between Xavier and Kami at 13 points. Spirit, Maire, and Stein all had 2-4 points each. It was like they were playing two entirely different games. Crissida was leaning against Kid while Liz and Patti leaned on each other. Black*Star and Soul fell asleep in the couches leaving Maka and Tsubaki curled up to a blanket. Stein had decided to quit earlier in the game knowing it was going to be a long night. Marie quit shortly afterwards and was now fast asleep on the couch.

"Ready to lose?!" Xavier challenged.

"I'm sorry, I had the impression YOU were going to lose!" Kami shot back.

"Shouldn't we be quiet? We don't want to wake up the kids." Spirit commented but was ignored. Crissida groaned waking up.

"Go to sleep... Were tired." Crissida grumbled but was ignored as well.

"Your going down!" Xavier's voice rose causing Crissida to snap awake.

"I. Said. SLEEP!" Crissida hissed angrily snatching away the game and tucking it safely in her pocket. She reached over for a box that stored the spare blankets. Snatching a few out she tossed some at the adult before curling back up next to Kid. Xavier sighed as Kami groaned.

"We'll continue this another day." Kami decided. Xavier nodded.

"Damn. She's pretty cold. It's late though. Why are you'll still even awake?" Xavier turned to Spirit, Marie, and Stein.

"How is that cold? She's tired." Spirit asked curiously.

"That's pretty much the meanest Crissida is. She loves being surrounded by people and friends even if she won't admit it. But ever since Lira passed away and this whole mess started with witches Crissida is afraid of her friends getting hurt so she set up a barrier. Although my little girl is just a sensitive child!" Xavier petted Crissida on her head but the bluenette swatted his hand away sleepily.

* * *

Maka roused to find Soul's mouth duct taped closed as he lied in a puddle of blood with Blair on top of him. Xavier was in the kitchen cooking. Crissida and Kid were the only ones asleep except for Spirit. Crissida had been leaning on Kid but at some point slumped down and slept in his lap. Kid was fast asleep leaning on the couch. Black*Star's mouth was duct taped closed to and was tied to a chair.

"Good morning! Please try to be quiet though!" Xavier whispered handing Maka a plate of hot eggs, bacon, and biscuit. "Those two nearly woke up everyone so we made a small agreement." Xavier smiled innocently. Kami had managed to sneak the game away from Crissida's death grip and was waiting patiently for Xavier. The score was still tied. Tsubaki took a seat next to Maka.

"Apparently those two were up playing until 3 in the morning and managed to wake up Crissida. It's hard to believe we all fell asleep here." Tsubaki smiled whispering. Maka nodded.

"Even Spirit is asleep." Maka commented. A light groan aroused. Xavier randomly popped up with a roll od duct tape. Kid roused gently. Marie got him a plate of breakfast. Kid stretched not noticing the presence of Crissida on his lap.

"Wake her up and you'll sincerely regret it." Xavier warned darkly. Kid got a flustered look seeing Crissida. Instinctively Crissida curled up closer to Kid and the blanket she was holding tightly around. Kid ate quietly looking around at the strange scenery. It was only 8 am but everyone was acting like it was midday, except for Crissida and Spirit who were taking a nap. Stein and Marie seemed to act like peace keepers making sure nothing went wrong.

"DELIVRY!" The mail-man shouted knocking loudly and cheerily. Crissida shot up hitting Kid's chin.

"Owww..." Crissida whined drowsily. "GO AWAY! WERE STILL SLEEPING!" Crissida shouted back curling back up under her blanket and drifting back to sleep.

"VERY IMPORTANT DELIVERY!" The mail-man shouted through the door. Crissida groaned and stalked towards the door slamming it open.

"What?!" Crissida hissed ready to tear anyone apart.

"Someone named Xavier Yumei made an order for a new bed! Said it was very important! And I also am delivering the daily newspaper!" The mail-man cheered. Crissida turned towards Xavier with a cold tired look.

"Sure. Go deliver it to this address. I know where he lives. Yup! Good friend of mine. Got our addresses mixed up though." Crissida handed the address to the mail-man and tossed the paper to Xavier. "Good day and don't come back!" Crissida slammed the door shut and stalked off to her room taking little notice of the group. Crissida plopped down on the mattress in her room and fell back asleep. Kami held Xavier back from destroying the mail-man.

"So it looked like you were getting pretty comfy with Crissida." Soul teased breaking free of Blair. Black*Star meanwhile inched closer to being set free from the chains and duct tape that bound him to the chair. Spirit had roused after the mail-man had come and was eagerly eating.

"... I'M FREE! NOTHING CAN HOLD BACK YOUR GOD!" Black*Star shouted breaking free. Xavier gulped and hid. A darkness shadowed the room.

"Black*Star. Do you have any idea how rude it is to wake someone. Especially your hostess..?" Crissida hovered above them with a menacing appearance. Shadows covered her expression but her murderous aura was more than enough to scare everyone away. The blue haired girl held an abused frying pan that shined in the same murderous way Crissida did. She was still in yesterdays summer dress and apron. Xavier was reminded of his wife when something really bad happened. A murderous housewife/teenager or two in any house was a death wish as he had long since learned. Yet they could still turn around and joke with an innocent look. He felt pity for Black*Star who was going to be on the receiving end of this ordeal. His toughest opponent yet. If looks could kill...

"He was acting stupid sweetie. He had no clue." Xavier attempted to calm Crissida. The room dropped ten degrees. A flash of black and Crissida was eating innocently at the table with an annoyed expression. Xavier and Black*Star lied on the floor. A small fountain of blood poured from both. The frying pan sat bloodied in the kitchen sink.

"Thanks for making breakfast. Also, I want to speak with Lord Death, Stein, Marie, Kami, and Spirit personally in the Death Room today." Crissida grumbled around a mouthful of food.

* * *

**Crissida: I'm sleepy. **

**Chi: And I'm cold. Suck it up. R&R my lovely readers! :D /shot**


End file.
